O dia da caça
by anacrisrodrigues
Summary: A USS Endeavour recebe uma nova tripulação e uma missão de rotina que acaba se mostrando muito mais difícil do que o capitão Theodore Spencer poderia imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

A _Endeavour _estava parada na Base 753 há dois dias. Reparos de pequeno porte eram feitos nos motores de dobra, enquanto parte da tripulação era remanejada. Theodore Spencer olhava pela escotilha de sua sala, vendo as estrelas lá fora e se sentindo triste. Toda a vez que recebia ordens que implicavam em mudança de tripulação, se sentia desconfortável. E essa o fazia se sentir mais do que o normal. Simplesmente dois dos seus oficiais superiores iam ser remanejados, e isso exigiria um período de adaptação.

Spencer estava imerso em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu o intercomunicador anunciar o seu Conselheiro. Ao comando dele, as portas se abriram e Chaz entrou. O britânico vinha com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, contrapondo-se ao aparente desânimo do seu Capitão.

- Muito bem, senhor Chaz, o que o traz aqui tão satisfeito?

O Conselheiro se sentou na cadeira reservada aos interlocutores do Capitão e esperou que este se sentasse.

- Terminei de examinar as fichas de nossos novos tripulantes e vim fazer meu relatório pessoal o mais rápido possível.

O Capitão o olhou com um brilho de interesse nos olhos.

- Prossiga, Conselheiro.

Chaz retirou um disco de uma pequena caixa que carregava consigo e inseriu no computador da mesa do Capitão.

- Computador, rode o programa "_Consiglieri Endeavour_", arquivo novos tripulantes. - a tela mudou em segundos mostrando a foto de uma jovem humana.

- Comecemos pela Oficial Chefe de Ciências. Christie Williams. Humana, criada em Vulcano, excelentes notas na Academia Vulcana de Ciências, serviu um ano como assistente na _USS Lisbonne_, com o Capitã Maggelan, que recomendou-a. Temperamento totalmente estável. Eu diria que não poderíamos querer melhor. A seguir, - a tela mudou novamente - o Oficial Chefe de Segurança, Aaron Heavyside. Serviu como oficial Tático e de Segurança em pelo menos 4 naves diferentes. Em todas recebeu altos elogios. Recomendado pelo Comando da Frota.

Spencer balançou a cabeça, mostrando admiração. Se esse era o perfil do novo Oficial de Segurança Chefe, ele ficava bem mais tranqüilo.

- Agora os três novos assistentes. A Oficial de Operações Assistente, T'mir, também vem de Vulcano.

Spencer se controlou para não fazer uma careta de desgosto. A idéia de ter uma vulcana na sua ponte não era nada agradável. Tinha tido experiências antes com vulcanos e não tinha boas recordações desse período.

- Sua mãe é terráquea e seu pai é Sorel, um dos mais famosos e competentes neurobiólogos de Vulcano. Cursou a Academia de Filosofia de _ShiKahr_, e na Academia da Frota esteve sempre acima da média. Uma nota do Serviço de Psicologia Aplicada da Frota diz que ela não segue as doutrinas vulcanas da maneira ortodoxa.

"Menos mal, então." Mas a idéia continuou a desagradar-lhe.

- Agora o Oficial de Segurança Assistente, Bannik. Um tyrriano.

Spencer olhou admirado para seu Conselheiro. Tyrria era membro recente da Federação e este provavelmente deveria ser o único tyrriano em toda a Frota.

- A ficha de serviço dele é impressionante. Antes mesmo de ser da Frota se envolveu em um incidente em _Deep Space Nine_, que sem ele teria caminhado para uma situação diplomática sem solução. Excelente aluno na Academia da Frota, serviu um ano como auxiliar de segurança no Espaçoporto de Nova Aldebarã, um período em que o número de incidentes se reduziu a zero.

O Conselheiro ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo comunicador.

{Ponte para o Capitão}1

- Spencer na escuta.

{A Base 753 informa que os novos tripulantes estão somente aguardando permissão para vir a bordo.}

- Permissão concedida, Tenente Adachi. Informe a sala de transporte.

{Sim, senhor.}

- Bom, Conselheiro, parece que os demais eu terei que conhecer pessoalmente. Acompanha-me até a sala de transporte para recepcionar os recém-chegados?

- Claro, Capitão.

Spencer ia saindo quando parou de repente.

- Não sei, senhor Chaz, mas não seria adequado que a Tenente Adachi nos acompanhasse? Afinal, é a assistente dela.

Chaz acenou com a cabeça, concordando com seu Capitão, que bateu de leve no seu comunicador.

- Spencer para Adachi.

{Pois não, senhor.}

- Poderia nos acompanhar até a sala de transporte? Gostaria que recepcionasse a sua nova assistente.

{Claro, senhor, irei para lá.}

- Spencer desliga.

Virou-se para Chaz e os dois saíram juntos da sala e se dirigiram ao turbolift mais próximo.

T'mir segurava sua mala com as duas mãos. Estava meio perdida na imensidão da Base Estelar, e procurava encontrar de qualquer maneira a sala de transporte. Um rapaz com uniforme de segurança lia um panfleto parado no meio do corredor. Ela respirou fundo e se dirigiu a ele.

- Com licença, você saberia dizer onde fica a sala de transporte 16E?

O rapaz levantou os olhos do papel e olhou para ela. Ficou meio espantado, o que para T'mir estava se tornando perfeitamente normal, com suas feições vulcanas ao mesmo tempo em que não via as típicas orelhas pontudas. Mas respondeu prontamente.

- Sei sim, e estou indo para lá. Vou embarcar na _USS Endeavour_, e você?

- Eu também! - ela apoiou a mala no chão e com um sorriso estendeu a mão - Alferes T'mir, futura Oficial de Operações Assistente da _Endeavour_.

Ele sorriu de volta, enquanto apertava a mão dela.

- Prazer, Alferes. Eu sou o Tenente Aaron Heavyside. Oficial de Segurança Chefe. Bom, vamos logo, que temos pouco tempo para nos apresentarmos na nave. Se você me permite... - o jovem se abaixou e pegou a mala dela, apesar dos protestos da meio-vulcana. - Ora, não é nada, está leve. Vamos, que estamos perdendo tempo.

Foram conversando até a sala de transporte 16E, falando sobre notas e a Academia, descobrindo até mesmo uma instrutora em comum.

A sala estava vazia. O jovem Alferes, que estava de serviço, pediu a eles que esperassem mais alguns instantes, pois estavam adiantados. Sem se importar com a espera, T'mir e Heavyside continuaram a conversar, até que uns cinco minutos depois, uma voz firme e cheia interrompeu, vinda da porta.

- Aqui é a sala de transporte 16E?

O alferes confirmou e fez o mesmo pedido que fizera aos dois Alferes. O recém-chegado assentiu com a cabeça, e se recostou na parede oposta à em que os outros dois oficiais estavam. T'mir olhou discretamente para o recém chegado. Um pouco mais baixo e forte do que Heavyside, pareceria com um humano, não fosse seus olhos. Eram totalmente brancos, sem pupilas e com uma estranha tatuagem sobre o olho direito. Ele olhou na direção dela, e T'mir desviou o olhar. Quem seria?

Quando faltavam três minutos para o horário combinado, a última nova tripulante chegou. Era uma humana alta, que tinha algo de muito familiar para T'mir. Apesar de nunca ter a visto antes, ela lhe parecia conhecida. Demorou alguns instantes para perceber o que era: a jovem andava igual aos vulcanos. Mesmo porte, mesmo espaçamento entre passos. "Interessante..."

Como todos já se encontravam ali, o oficial se comunicou com a _Endeavour_ e conseguiu autorização para que eles fossem logo transportados. T'mir, junto com os outros, se colocou corretamente sobre os discos de transporte e não pode evitar certo frio na barriga, quando o mundo ao seu redor desaparecia na explosão de luz do raio de teletransporte.

Bannik de Tyrria desconhecia o significado da palavra medo. Mas nunca na vida estivera tão nervoso quanto nesse momento. Ser o assistente de segurança de uma nave era muita responsabilidade, ainda mais de uma nave como a _Endeavour_. Ele sabia que poderia agüentar, mas mesmo assim sentia um frio na barriga.

Quando se materializou na _USS Endeavour_, três oficiais o esperavam e aos outros recém chegados. O Capitão, de quem Bannik recordava ter visto a foto nos arquivos da Frota, deu um passo a frente e os cumprimentou.

- Bem-vindos a _USS Endeavour_. Eu sou o Capitão Spencer, e estes, - disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão para indicar os outros dois oficiais - são a Oficial Chefe de Operações, Tenente Tami Adachi, e o nosso Conselheiro, Tenente Chaz Hanges.

Bannik retribuiu os cumprimentos com um aceno de cabeça. Tentava esconder seu nervosismo falando o menos possível.

- É uma honra poder servir na _USS Endeavour_, senhor. Espero cumprir bem meu trabalho.

- Fico grato em ouvir isso, Alferes Bannik. Tenho a mesma esperança em todos vocês. O Tenente Heavyside, - o capitão se vira para o outro homem que foi trazido a bordo - será seu chefe.

Bannik virou-se para trás para cumprimentar seu superior. Foi aí que reparou nos outros que vieram a bordo com ele. O Tenente Heavyside era um humano de estatura média, mas corpulento. O cumprimentou de volta com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

Os outros eram, na verdade, as outras. Uma estava com o uniforme da área de ciências e olhava tudo com o ar de enfado e desinteresse que Bannik achava tão típico dos vulcanos, apesar dela ser humana. Olhou na direção dele, e a única reação que ela esboçou foi levantar uma sobrancelha. A outra usava um uniforme de operações e provavelmente deveria ser a nova assistente da tenente Adachi. Seus traços eram definitivamente vulcanos, mas não tinha as orelhas pontudas tão características. Bannik reparou que seus olhos estavam arregalados, e se mexiam como se ela quisesse ver tudo ao mesmo tempo. Foi nesse instante que os olhares se encontraram, e Bannik soube imediatamente o que ela era: uma meio-vulcana. Nenhum vulcano poderia - ou se permitiria ter - o olhar tão transparente, tão legível, não pelo que ele sabia. Quando a jovem percebeu que ele a olhava, mudou rapidamente a direção que ela própria fitava, ficando um pouco ruborizada.

Bannik se virou novamente para seu superior.

- Será um prazer servir ao seu lado, Tenente.

- Obrigado, Bannik. Será um prazer para mim também. Capitão, permissão para ir até a sala da segurança.

Spencer acenou com a cabeça.

- Claro, senhor Heavyside. O senhor está liberado. Alferes Bannik, acompanhe-o.

O jovem Tenente deu uma piscada para a meio-vulcana e acenou, saindo da sala de transporte, sendo seguido por Bannik prontamente. "Bom, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer consigo, senhor Heavyside."

O Capitão voltou a sua sala, enquanto Tami levava T'mir e Wills para uma volta pela nave. Preferia voltar logo para seu posto, mas o Capitão, em sua maneira sutil, a convencera. A meio-vulcana, que seria sua nova assistente, olhava tudo e todos com uma expressão de interesse que agradou Tami. "Uma assistente interessada era o melhor que podia me acontecer.", pensou enquanto mostrava a área de engenharia para as recém-chegadas.

Já a nova oficial de ciências parecia estar familiarizada com a nave, não fazendo perguntas nem comentários. Olhou para os tubos _Jeffries_ com desinteresse, como se aquilo não fosse absolutamente nada de novo. Tami se sentiu um pouco irritada, afinal quem estava perdendo tempo mostrando a nave era ela, que deveria estar na ponte, fazendo os últimos acertos para a iminente partida da nave.

Quando se aproximaram do reator, um vulcano alto e magro se aproximou delas. Era o engenheiro chefe Salek, que se aproximou das três fazendo a típica saudação vulcana.

- Tenente Adachi, a que devo essa visita?

Tami pensou antes de responder. Tinha por norma sempre refletir antes de responder, e refletir duas vezes antes de responder um vulcano. Ela nunca saberia dizer se o engenheiro estava sendo simpático ou irônico, ou simplesmente vulcano; e tinha certeza de que ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

- O Capitão me pediu para mostrar a nave a nossas duas novas tripulantes. T'mir, que vai ser minha nova oficial assistente, e...

Antes que Tami pudesse terminar de falar, a nova oficial de ciências deu um passo a frente e fez a saudação vulcana.

- Vida longa e próspera, senhor Salek. Sou a Tenente Júnior Wills, e vou ser a nova oficial de ciências da nave. Li alguns de seus relatórios na Academia, e os achei deveras impressionantes.

O engenheiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a humana. Ele tinha a expressão típica de um vulcano que controlava suas emoções. Quando ele falou, Tami poderia jurar que era com uma ponta de ironia.

- Realmente? Não me parece muito lógico, já que meus relatórios são extremamente voltados para a área de engenharia.

A nova oficial de ciências não respondeu, tentando se recompor. Tami pode ver sua assistente escondendo um sorriso, enquanto Salek se virava para ela.

- Tenente Adachi, eu posso ser o guia a partir de agora. Meus afazeres na engenharia estão adiantados, e não me atrapalharia em nada. E como devem estar atarefados na ponte, seria melhor para a senhorita.

Tami agradeceu ao vulcano que respondeu com a mesma frase que todos os vulcanos usam quando alguém agradece uma ato de gentileza: "Não se agradece lógica." Sem ligar muito, se dirigiu ao turbolift mais próximo, revisando mentalmente todos os seus afazeres.

As ordens já tinham chegado, e para a surpresa de Spencer eram bem simples. Patrulhar o setor da estrela _Janus_, onde se situava uma extensa colônia de mineração de _pergium_, já que havia relatos de naves _ferengi_ rondando aquele setor.

Prometiam serem quatro meses tranqüilos, e, ao fim destes, outra nave viria rendê-los e voltariam a Base 753 para reabastecer a nave. Falou com seu primeiro oficial sobre suas expectativas de calmaria.

T'Gar deu um meio sorriso, sem mostrar nenhum de seus dentes.

- Será, Capitão? Afinal, estamos falando de _ferengi_. Eles podem tentar algo.

- Não, T'Gar... não creio que iremos ter problemas. _Janus_ é um sistema distante, e somente naves comerciais _ferengi _de baixo poder de fogo foram detectadas. Iremos simplesmente marcar território.

Se levantou de sua mesa e foi até a escotilha. Podia ver a Base Estelar, com seu movimento de cargueiros e naves de carreira. Pensou que mesmo que fosse apenas para ficar rodando de um lado para outro em um sistema distante, era preferível estar dentro de uma nave do que servir em um lugar como a Base. Como qualquer Base.

- Bom, senhor T'Gar, vamos até a ponte. Vamos levar a _Endeavour_ para _Janus_.

Andaram pelos corredores vazios. A tripulação já estava de prontidão, todos em seus postos, simplesmente esperando a ordem. Ao chegar na ponte, viu com satisfação que todos os oficiais lá estavam, com a exceção do doutor Zamblivinsk, que não era necessário. Por precaução, Spencer resolveu se comunicar com ele.

- Spencer para Enfermaria.

{Zamblivinsk na escuta, senhor.}

- A enfermaria está devidamente abastecida?

{Sim, senhor. Só falta o conhaque altariano que encomendei, mas parece que ainda vai demorar uns dias.}

- Terá que ficar para uma próxima, Doutor.

{É a vida, Capitão, o que se vai fazer? Zamblivinsk desliga.}

Spencer dirigiu-se para cadeira de comando sorrindo. Realmente prometiam serem os meses mais tranqüilos desde que fora comissionado para a _Endeavour_.

- Tenente Adachi, abra um canal de comunicação com a Capitã Glamis.

- Sim, senhor. Canal aberto, pronto para comunicação.

- Na tela.

Na tela principal da ponte de comando da nave surgiu a imagem de uma mulher de pele clara e olhos castanhos. Tinha um rosto firme e sereno, e sorria.

- Olá, Comandante, soube que vai nos deixar por uma importante missão de patrulhamento.

Spencer deixou transparecer um leve sorriso.

- Ordens são ordens. E além do mais, umas férias dentro da nave não caem tão mal. Sempre temos os _holodecks_.

O sorriso da capitã se abriu mais um pouco.

- Divirta-se, então, Theodore. Glamis desliga.

A tela passou a mostrar novamente o exterior da Base Estelar 753. Spencer suspirou e disse para a Oficial de Operações.

- Tenente, nos leve para _Janus_, dobra 4.

- Sim ,senhor.

Em três minutos, a nave estava entrando em dobra, se dirigindo para o sistema _Janus_.


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Cabe o aviso que esta fanfic é uma compilação de mensagens de um pbem, jogado em 2001 (sim, crianças, já existia internet naquela época) - cada jogador era responsável por seu personagem. Depois, eu juntei tudo em um arquivo e tentei dar alguma uniformidade.

Só pra deixar claro, meus personagens eram a T'mir e o Davis. :)

Capítulo 2

Davis arrumava os últimos detalhes. O antigo refeitório da _Endeavour_ estava completamente transformado em um cômodo bar e restaurante. Depois de cinco anos na Base Estelar 3, tudo o que ele queria era trabalhar em uma nave espacial. Seu auxiliar, um jovem japonês chamado Suzuki, colocava as mesas. Davis poderia usar o computador em conjunto com um projetor holográfico e o Bar do Davis estaria pronto em segundos. Mas ele era em muitas coisas um barman a moda antiga. Gostava de _"bebidas com álcool, cadeiras de verdade e mulheres com apenas um par de seios"_, como dizia seu avô. Então, tinha gasto uma boa parte de suas economias em mobílias e louças para poder dar àquele pequeno espaço no deck 10 a aparência reconfortante que um bar deve ter, mesmo que esteja no espaço, a milhares de quilômetros da Base mais próxima.

Estava nessa, carregando uma mesa para um dos cantos, quando Suzuki, esbaforido, veio para junto dele.

- Chefe, tem um cara aí querendo falar com o senhor.

Davis limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão e olhou com raiva.

- É? E quem é esse cara que não vê que eu estou arrumando o maldito _Bar do Davis_, com dois dias de atraso? Deveria estar pronto ontem, antes de sairmos da Base...

Um homem corpulento surgiu por trás do jovem japonês.

- O cara, senhor, é o novo Oficial Assistente de Segurança. E o atraso no seu cronograma não me interessa.

Davis se esforçou para dar um sorriso. O homem na sua frente não era bem um "homem"... Pelo menos, não era humano. Era forte, e os olhos eram completamente brancos, com uma tatuagem decorando o olho direito. Não conhecia a raça, mas se ele era da Segurança, não seria com ele que Davis iria encrencar.

- Ora, me desculpe! É que muitos vem aqui de curiosos, só para ver como está ficando... E isso atrapalha. Mas sente-se, senhor, e diga em que posso ajudá-lo.

O outro recusou o oferecimento e permaneceu em pé.

- Não vim atrapalhar sua arrumação. Só vim marcar alguns pontos que eu e meu Oficial superior queremos que fiquem bem claros, senhor.

Ele respondeu abrindo seu sorriso mais cativante.

- Pode me chamar de Davis, meu chapa. Afinal, vamos conviver um bom tempo, não é mesmo? Aliás eu ainda não sei seu nome!

Davis tremeu ante o olhar que recebeu de resposta do Oficial de Segurança.

- Como eu disse, _senhor_ Davis, vamos marcar alguns pontos. Não quero confusões na nave. Se eu considerar seu bar nocivo para a ordem e segurança, vou fechâ-lo. Bebidas alcóolicas são proibidas em uma nave da Federação. Se eu tiver a mais leve suspeita, eu prendo o senhor por contrabando. E por ultimo, não sou seu chapa, e meu nome é _alferes Bannik_, entendeu?

Por mais que quisesse responder, o barman engoliu em seco. Teria que agüentar calado e não contrariar.

- Claro, Alferes Bannik. Cumprirei suas recomendações.

- Espero que sim, senhor Davis. Com sua licença.

Enquanto Bannik se afastava, Davis ficou parado olhando. Apertou os punhos e resmungou.

- Você ainda vai me implorar algo de joelhos.

E voltou para a sua arrumação.

As duas primeiras semanas de Wills na nave foram agitadas. Tentava arduamente se adaptar. Sua experiência como assistente de ciências na _USS Lisbonne_ tinha sido maravilhosa, mas não lhe preparara para a _Endeavour_. A nave comandada por Fernan Magellan era uma simples nave de pesquisa, onde todos eram cientistas e como tal se portavam. Lá, Wills se sentira em casa. Mas quando veio o aviso de sua promoção, ela foi a única a ficar triste. O velho Capitão a recomendara, e ficou feliz com seu sucesso.

E agora aqui estava ela, exercendo sua função, não mais como assistente em uma nave de pesquisa, mas como Chefe de Ciências em uma das principais naves da Frota. Estava sentada no console de sensores, fazendo uma vistoria de rotina. A ponte estava vazia, até que de repente ela ouviu vozes. Ficou aborrecida, pois precisava de paz e sossego para trabalhar.

Eram as oficiais de operações, Tami e T'mir, conversando sobre rotas e alinhamentos. Wills não gostava da jovem assistente. A meio-vulcana parecia desprezar toda a cultura e filosofia de sua raça, se comportando como uma humana. A sua superior era uma jovem séria e ponderada, com quem Wills simpatizava mais.

As duas se sentaram no console de operações e continuaram conversando. Pelo que Wills entendeu, a conversa girava em torno de uma possível rota dos contrabandistas _ferengi_ para entrar e sair do sistema _Janus_. Wills voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, até que o Conselheiro entrou na ponte, cumprimentando a todos. A cientista se limitou a levantar a cabeça.

- Então, como vai indo nossa emocionante missão de patrulhamento?

T'mir soltou uma leve risada.

- Conselheiro, se todos as minhas missões na Frota forem assim, vou voltar para Vulcano e abrir um consultório de psicologia em _Shikahr_... Acho que não tenho duas semanas tão paradas desde que entrei na Academia Vulcana de Filosofia.

Chaz riu da piada sobre Vulcanos. Era uma linha típica de todas as faculdades e centros de ensino de psicologia na Federação: psicólogos em Vulcano morrem de fome e tédio, pois se os Vulcanos não admitem emoções, como fazê-los falar sobre elas?

Wills fechou a cara. Realmente não simpatizava com ela. Como se atrevia a fazer pouco de uma filosofia mais do que milenar? Tentou novamente se concentrar no trabalho, mas eles continuaram a conversar.

- Mas como os _ferengi_ conseguem entrar e sair de _Janus_, que é um sistema bem interno da Federação?

- Justamente... É isso que estamos tentando descobrir, Conselheiro. - Tami olhou para o console. - Srta. T'mir e eu estamos durante as últimas semanas tentando descobrir as rotas usadas por eles.

T'mir ia adicionar alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, o Capitão entrou na ponte junto com os Oficiais de Segurança. Spencer cumprimentou a todos, nisso sendo imitado por Heavyside, que se juntou ao grupo que conversava. Enquanto isso, Bannik se dirigiu ao seu lugar sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado. Sentou-se e começou a mexer no console tático. Wills apreciava a seriedade de Bannik. Ele quase nunca falava e quando o fazia, sempre se relacionava a serviço.

Foi quando o Conselheiro contou uma piada. O Capitão sorriu, Tami esboçou um sorriso, Heavyside riu e T'mir soltou uma risada alta e cristalina. Wills olhou com reprovação, mas ela nem reparou. Mas quando Bannik se virou para ela de cara fechada, a moça enrubesceu, abaixou o rosto e pediu licença a sua chefa, pois "precisava tomar algo.".

"Fascinante." pensou Wills, "Eu não sabia que o Alferes Bannik tivesse tal poder sobre a mestiça. Realmente intrigante."

A hora de almoço na nave era sempre movimentada. E Davis na hora do almoço era simplesmente o mais charmoso e irresistível atendente da Federação. Ia de mesa em mesa, cumprimentando um, se apresentando a outro, anotando os pedidos. Suzuki, no balcão, ia e vinha da cozinha, trazendo os pratos que eram pedidos. Davis fazia questão de fazer ele mesmo a comida, que deixava pronta em porções individuais congeladas, que esquentava na hora de servir. Isso era, na maior parte, o motivo do _Bar do Davis_ estar sempre cheio nas horas de refeição. E em um mês e meio, Davis servira mais do que em seis meses na Base Estelar Três, onde tivera um restaurante.

Davis parou um pouco e viu o salão quase lotado. Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, e somente alguns lugares estavam vagos. Sorriu satisfeito ao pensar no lucro que teria. Seu contrato com a Federação lhe reembolsaria por refeição servida, e nesse ritmo, ele poderia se aposentar antes dos trinta. Olhou para a porta que se abria e viu o Oficial de Segurança Assistente, o "detestável Bannik" como o chamava em pensamento, entrar no salão. Aproximou-se, com o sorriso mais respeitoso que conseguiu.

- Ora, se não é o Alferes Bannik que finalmente veio provar da minha comida.

- O meu sintetizador de alimentos quebrou. E esse é um bom motivo para poder vigiar o senhor e ver se está agindo de acordo com os regulamentos. - Bannik olhou com frieza para Davis.

- Regulamentos? Eu vivo pelos regulamentos da Frota, não respiro sem consultá-los. - Se Davis sorria, mentalmente mandava o tyrriano para todos os infernos da Federação, e mais alguns outros fora dela. - Bom, deixe-me procurar um bom lugar para o senhor sentar e comer.

Davis procurou pelo salão e achou uma mesa que parecia adequada. O Engenheiro Chefe Salek, um vulcano extremamente educado e até mesmo simpático se isso era possível em um vulcano. Ao seu lado esquerdo, Johnny Welker, seu assistente, um excelente jogador de pôquer, que passava algumas de suas horas de folga jogando com Davis. Na frente do vulcano estava Heavyside, o superior de Bannik, outro companheiro de pôquer. E do lado dele, estava o único Oficial da ponte que freqüentava com assiduidade o _Bar do Davis_, o Conselheiro Chaz. Duas cadeiras vazias, uma de frente para a outra completavam a mesa. Davis levou Bannik até lá, anotou seu pedido e saiu. "Eles que o agüentem agora, eu tenho mais o que fazer."

Bannik sentou-se a mesa e cumprimentou a todos de maneira seca. Heavyside o cumprimentou com um alegre "Alô, Bannik." e os outros acenaram com a cabeça. Welker retomou o assunto.

- Bom, voltando ao assunto, ainda acho que a Oficial de Ciências é a melhor delas.

Heavyside fez um gesto de desdém.

- Aquela geladeira? Um beijo dela e você viraria picolé. Sou mais a vulcaninha de Operações. - revira os olhos. - Ela é uma gracinha, e ainda por cima simpática.

O vulcano comeu uma colherada de um caldo avermelhado e cremoso e se dirigiu ao Conselheiro.

- Um dia, Chaz, gostaria de saber por que os humanos tem o hábito de falar de mulheres que obviamente não sabem que eles existem.

O Conselheiro sorriu.

- Uma das nossas peculiaridades, Salek. Não conseguimos evitar na maior parte das vezes.

- Ah, fala sério, Chaz, que você nunca reparou em nenhuma delas. O senhor Salek eu nem digo nada, ele deve estar longe do próximo _pon-farr_, mas você... - Heavyside olhou acusadoramente para sua vítima. - Quer dizer que nem a japonesinha você olha?

Chaz foi salvo por Davis, que chegou com o pedido de Bannik e bebidas para os demais. Chaz sempre se sentira atraído por Tami, mas nunca demonstrara. Como Aaron percebera, ele não sabia.

- Calma, conselheiro. Eu estou brincando, não precisa fazer essa cara de nojo!

Chaz quase suspirou aliviado quando ouviu Welker resolveu inquirir o tyrriano.

- E você, Bannik? Já está de olho em alguém da nave? Na geladeira, na vulcana, na japonesa, na deltana da sala de transportes, na trill de operações...

Bannik parou de comer e olhou com severidade para o Alferes.

- Alferes Welker, eu não me encontro nesta nave para fazer conquistas amorosas ou viver um romance. Eu fui chamado para desempenhar uma função, e isso será o que vou fazer enquanto estiver na Frota.

"Por que essa agressividade?" Pelo que Chaz sabia dos tyrrianos, eles eram calmos e pacíficos, até mesmo bem humorados. E o comportamento de Bannik até esse momento tinha provado isso, apesar da excessiva seriedade. "Deve ter algo nessa questão que o incomoda." Se preparava para perguntar algo que ajudaria a analisar melhor o outro, quando Heavyside falou.

- Olhem, se não é a senhorita T'mir de quem estávamos falando. Olhem, parece que o Davis vai trazê-la para cá. - o Tenente ajeitou disfarçadamente o uniforme, enquanto Welker passava as mãos no cabelo.

Realmente Davis trazia T'mir até a mesa. Puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Depois de anotar o pedido dela, olhou para os que estavam sentados na mesa e disse.

- Muito bem, senhores. Comportem-se, há uma dama presente. - e se retirou.

A jovem Alferes sorriu para os presentes. Chaz pensou no quanto ela deveria estar se sentindo desconfortável. Mas para sua surpresa, ela virou para Heavyside.

- Bom, vocês podem continuar a conversar. Eu não ligo.

Salek levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não creio que gostaria de ouvir a nossa conversa.

- Por que vocês não tentam? - Davis chegou com o prato dela, uma salada verde com pedaços de carne de polvo, e um copo de chá gelado. Ela bebeu um gole e sorriu para todos.

Welker era o mais expansivo na mesa e resolveu "pagar para ver".

- Estávamos comentando sobre a companhia feminina na nave, sobre quem seria a nossa favorita. - Chaz pode ver a face de T'mir revelar um interesse quase profissional ao ouvir isso. "Hábitos antigos morrem devagar.", pensou.

- Fascinante, John. E a que conclusão chegaram?

O vulcano parecia, para Chaz que o conhecia há algum tempo, quase divertido com a curiosidade de T'mir e o embaraço de Welker e Heavyside. Bannik comia de olhos baixos, mas Chaz percebeu que às vezes, quando achava que não havia ninguém olhando, ele levantava a cabeça e olhava fixamente a moça a sua frente. "Hum, curioso..."

- Parece-me, T'mir, que meus jovens companheiros se encontravam divididos entre a sua pessoa e a Oficial de Ciências. - o vulcano apontou os homens, que ficaram constrangidos. - Mas por motivos de ética não irei dizer qual.

- E nem precisa, senhor Salek, já sei quem escolheu a quem. - T'mir levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Heavyside, que de repente achou seu prato muito interessante e abaixou os olhos para ele. - Mas o senhor e o Conselheiro, não entraram na conversa?

- Como vulcano, acho mais interessante a mente feminina do que sua figura. Mas devo admitir que a senhorita tem uma... estampa talvez seja o termo... extremamente bonita. - T'mir inclinou a cabeça de leve ao escutar o cumprimento. Sabia que não era uma cantada ou coisa do tipo, apenas uma opinião sincera. - E ao Chaz foi impingida a Srta. Adachi.

Chaz fez um gesto de "eu não sei do que ele está falando." T'mir sorriu.

- Ora, que curioso. - Ainda sorrindo, olhou para o homem a sua frente. - E você, Alferes, o que tem a dizer?

O tyrriano olhou para ela com a mesma fúria que olhou para Welker. Chaz chegou a pensar que ele seria grosso com a moça também. Mas quando ele reparou melhor, viu que não era fúria, era algo muito intenso, mas não hostil. O tyrriano se limitou a olhá-la, sem dizer nada. De repente, saiu, deixando o prato pela metade.

T'mir olhou para os demais, que pareciam tão espantados quanto ela.

- Foi algo que eu disse?

A ponte de comando estava calma, como sempre nos últimos três meses. O único incidente digno de menção foi um Alferes sonâmbulo que resolveu invadir a ponte em um dos turnos noturnos e atacar T'mir e Ix, a jovem trill que dividia o console com a meio-vulcana. Mas Heavyside, que estava na ponte, rapidamente conseguiu retirá-lo sem mais problemas. Isso lhe valeu a alcunha de "salvador de donzelas", dada por Davis, juntamente com um copo de cerveja romulana sintetizada e um tapinha nas costas.

Era hora da mudança de turno. Tami e T'mir passavam coordenadas uma para a outra, enquanto Bannik fazia seu relatório para Heavyside. T'Gar entrou na ponte e se juntou ao seu Comandante, assim como Chaz, que o acompanhava.

- Alguma novidade, Capitão?

- Não nos últimos três meses, T'Gar. Ainda bem que agora só falta mais um. Apresente seu relatório, Conselheiro.

Chaz se empertigou um pouco.

- O Alferes Anderson se sente envergonhado e culpado e insiste em pedir desculpas pessoalmente à T'mir e Ix. Para evitar mais esse constrangimento a elas, disse que ele não deveria. Parece que consegui convencê-lo. Está indo a Enfermaria tomar uma _hipospray_ de calmante todas as noites, como confirmei com o Dr. Zamblivinsk. Fora isso, apenas queixas comuns em situações... entediantes.

Spencer reprimiu um suspiro com custo.

- Essa é a palavra, Conselheiro. Entediante. Sr. T'Gar, eu gostaria que...

A voz de Tami o interrompeu.

- Senhor, mensagem subespacial de emergência. Mas o código é _ferengi_.

- Na tela, Tenente.

- A mensagem é só de áudio, senhor. - Apertou alguns botões. A voz saiu, filtrada pelo tradutor universal.

{Qualquer na#xiiiiiixtsy##ve que escu#ziiiiiisxte#te. Essa é a nave Tl#chhhhhae#engar, estamos sobre ataque. Não conseguimos reconhecer nossos atacantes. Por favor, rápido.}

O silêncio imperou na ponte depois que a mensagem terminara. Antes mesmo que Spencer perguntasse, a meio-vulcana falou.

- A origem da mensagem é da borda do sistema. ETA2 em meia hora, em dobra 4.

- Dobra 4, Alferes? Não é possível ir mais rápido?

- Impossível senhor. - Antes que T'mir completasse, a Oficial de Ciências se intrometeu.

- Senhor, o sistema _Janus_ é repleto de detritos e pequenos asteróides. Uma maior velocidade implicaria em um maior risco de pequenos e múltiplos impactos, que poderiam danificar o escudo, até mesmo penetrá-lo.

T'mir dirigiu um olhar no mínimo glacial para a outra mulher.

- Obrigada, Tenente Williams. Era o que eu ia dizer.

Spencer pensou por segundos.

- Tenente Adachi, trace rota para as coordenadas definidas pela alferes. Dobra 4, agora. Alferes T'mir, mensagens em todas as freqüências possíveis.

Olhou para seu Chefe de Segurança, que se empertigara ao ouvir a palavra "_ferengi_".

- Senhor Heavyside, alerta amarelo. Quero escudos levantados ao chegarmos perto da nave.

- Sim Capitão.

A meia hora seguinte se passou de maneira tensa. Nenhuma outra comunicação fora recebida, e as mensagens enviadas não obtiveram resposta. Spencer podia sentir a tensão de cada membro de sua tripulação. Via as luzes amarelas piscando, indicando o alerta. Quando ouviu a meio-vulcana falar, despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Capitão, ETA em 5 minutos.

- Tenente Wills, quero sensores no máximo, círculo de um ano luz tendo como centro a nave _ferengi_. Quero sinais de vida, sinais de energia, radiação...Tudo o que for possível.

- Sim senhor.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, uma nave _ferengi_ meio destruída se encontrava a deriva. Pequenos pedaços de metal flutuavam ao seu redor, e mais nada estava a vista

- Tenente Adachi, freqüências abertas. Transmita pedido de identificação. Tenente Wills, quais os resultados dos sensores?

- Pequenos resíduos de raios energéticos, e um outro tipo de traço residual semelhante ao de um _wormhole3_.

- E a nave?

- Sistema de suporte de vida funcionando em 50% da capacidade. Integridade do casco comprometida em três setores.

- E a tripulação?

A jovem ergueu o rosto, muito séria, para o Capitão.

- Nenhum sinal de vida. Estão todos mortos.

As palavras da Oficial de Ciências ficaram suspensas na ponte. T'mir olhou para Heavyside e engoliu em seco enquanto ele fez como se assobiasse. Bannik abaixou a cabeça e Chaz abanava a sua se recusando a acreditar. T'Gar foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- A senhorita tem certeza? Conferiu todos os sinais?

Wills respondeu em um tom glacial, dando a perceber que se sentira ofendida pela colocação feita pelo meio-klingon.

- Todos os sinais foram conferidos duas vezes, senhor, e ainda chequei a calibragem dos sensores. Não existem sinais de vida macrobiológica na nave.

T'Gar franziu ainda mais a testa. O Capitão permaneceu quieto, refletindo. O que poderia em meia hora ter destruído uma nave de comércio _ferengi_ e sumido sem deixar rastros? Levantou-se.

- T'Gar, Hanges, Adachi e Heavyside na sala de reuniões. Agora. - se virou para a Oficial de Ciências.- Tenente Wills, pegue todos os dados obtidos pelos sensores e leve para a Engenharia. Os analise juntamente com Salek.

Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto transferia os dados para um _PADD_. Saiu da ponte, sem dizer mais nada. Spencer se virou para os dois Alferes.

- T'mir e Bannik, a ponte está sobre seus cuidados. Qualquer problema, quero ser contato imediatamente, entendido?

- Sim capitão. - os dois responderam juntos. Heavyside falou de repente.

- Senhor, considero mais sensato que eu permaneça na ponte. Bannik tem minha permissão para falar em meu lugar.

Spencer concordou após refletir um pouco.

- Entendido, Tenente. A ponte é sua, então.

E seguiu seus demais oficiais que já estavam na sala de reuniões.

Todos os chefes da ponte estavam sentados na mesa de reuniões. Tami se sentia um pouco desconfortável, nunca quisera um cargo de chefia. Entrara na Frota apenas com a intenção de servir e honrar a tradição de sua família. O Capitão entrou na sala e não sentou. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e disse:

- Muito bem senhores, estamos com uma certa urgência. Alferes Bannik, nossa situação.

O tyrriano se levantou e se empertigou antes de fazer seu relatório.

- Os _phasers_ e os torpedos fotônicos estão armados e prontos, senhor. Só aguardando ordens de disparar. Os escudos estão prontos e em perfeitas condições. Os oficiais de tático e segurança em seus postos e aguardando. O que quer que tenha atingido os _ferengi_, não nos atingirá desprevenidos.

- Muito bom. Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu naquela nave.

T'Gar, sem pedir, levantou-se de súbito.

- Devemos então descer até lá, senhor. Vamos até lá e checamos os bancos de dados da nave.

Tami viu Chaz balançar a cabeça negativamente. Ele começou a falar, no tom pausado que usava quando tentava convencer alguém.

- Descer até lá é uma atitude temerária. Apesar dos sensores, não sabemos se o que matou todos os tripulantes daquela nave ainda está ou não lá dentro.

O meio-klingon sorriu para o Conselheiro, mostrando os dentes. Tami sentiu um arrepio. T'Gar era um oficial respeitado e competente, mas sempre a incomodava quando sorria daquele jeito, mostrando os dentes.

- Então, senhor Conselheiro, nós vamos ter que arriscar. Eu me ofereço para liderar o grupo de descida.

Chaz ainda fez mais uma tentativa de tentar trazer o Primeiro Oficial a razão.

- E quem iria descer com o senhor?

Antes que T'Gar pudesse falar, Bannik se ergueu.

- Pedindo permissão para me juntar ao grupo de descida.

Chaz fez um gesto de "eu desisto". Spencer acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Permissão concedida, Alferes.

Ainda tentando ser o 'cabeça fria da reunião', Chaz interveio novamente.

- Seria adequado alguém da equipe médica.

O Capitão concordou e abriu comunicação com a Enfermaria.

- Spencer para Zamblivinsk. Precisamos de um voluntário para o grupo de descida.

{O.k., Capitão. Mas não conte comigo. Eu mandarei um voluntário para a sala de transporte 2 agora mesmo. Zamblivinsk desliga.}

- Resolvido. Mais alguma sugestão?

- Mais alguém da segurança, senhor. - T'Gar olhou para Bannik. - O Tenente Heavyside seria útil lá embaixo.

Bannik respondeu o olhar de T'Gar com uma expressão de desafio. Tami resolveu falar algo. Se sentia oprimida pelo clima tenso que está na sala.

- Não seria recomendável um dos dois, ou Bannik ou Heavyside, ficarem no tático?

- Não se preocupe, Tenente Adachi. – Spencer falou. - Eu ficarei na ponte, e um oficial tático menos graduado também. Mais alguém?

T'Gar desviou o olhar de Bannik.

- Alguém que possa operar com precisão os painéis da nave. Alguma sugestão, Adachi?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

- A minha assistente, T'mir, é sensata e competente. Creio ser a melhor opção.

Tami se assustou com a resposta ríspida do tyrriano.

- Senhor, eu sou contra. Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar lá. Não podemos garantir a segurança de ninguém.

Spencer demonstrou sua irritação encarando o Oficial de Segurança.

- Sr. Bannik. Se tem algo contra a Alferes T'mir, sugiro que guarde para outra ocasião. Reunião encerrada.

T'mir e Heavyside ficaram em silêncio quando os outros saíram da ponte. A meio vulcana tentava não demonstrar seu nervosismo, mas estava quase perdendo o controle. Uma nave ferengi, mesmo pequena, não era um alvo fácil. Se o que tivesse pego aqueles _ferengis_ resolvesse voltar, teriam sérios problemas. Heavyside deve ter notado seu nervosismo, pois saiu do seu lugar como Chefe de Segurança e sentou ao lado de T'mir.

- Nervosa, Alferes?

Ela conseguiu forçar um sorriso.

- Um pouco, Tenente. Não esperava encontrar uma ameaça tão cedo.

- Fique calma, tudo vai dar certo. É a sua primeira nave?

- É sim. Antes, servi quase um ano na Base Estelar 16.

- No sistema _Épsilon Endi_? Por que não continuou em Bases?

T'mir suspirou. Começava a relaxar um pouco.

- Gosto de conhecer coisas novas. E em uma Base, eu não conseguia ver muito disso.

Aaron sorriu para ela.

- Então. Para se conhecer coisas novas, é preciso passar por situações onde não se sabe o que vai vir. - Ele coloca a mão no ombro direito dela. - E além do mais, eu estou aqui para proteger você, esqueceu que eu sou o "salvador de donzelas"?

T'mir sorriu e ia dizer algo. Mas a porta da sala de reuniões se abriu. Heavyside se pôs de pé em um pulo. O Capitão veio até eles.

- Alferes T'mir, Tenente Heavyside, vocês farão parte do grupo de descida, junto com o Alferes Bannik e o Comandante T'Gar. Boa sorte.

Durante alguns segundos, o coração de T'mir pareceu ter parado. Ela não queria descer, ainda mais com Bannik no grupo. Algo no jeito de olhar do tyrriano a incomodava, e não era somente a ausência de pupilas. Heavyside percebeu o nervosismo de T'mir aumentar e olhou para ela, sorrindo, tentando lhe transmitir uma confiança que não sentia. Ela abaixou os olhos e disse, a meia voz.

- Sim senhor. - e o grupo de descida se dirigiu ao elevador, para se encaminhar para a sala de transportes.

Estavam na sala de transportes da nave _ferengi_. Com os sentidos apurados que seu sangue meio-klingon lhe dava, T'Gar podia sentir um cheiro acre e pungente no ar. O recinto estava vazio e silencioso. "Como um túmulo", pensou ele, se arrependendo em seguida. Não era momento para esse tipo de pensamento. Os outros quatro integrantes do grupo de descida estavam ali, parados, esperando ordens. T'mir e o jovem Alferes médico pareciam assustados e nervosos, enquanto que os dois oficiais de segurança pareciam até mesmo ansiosos para prosseguir.

- Coloquem os _phasers_em tonteio. T'mir e Durden, fiquem atrás de nós.

Bannik imediatamente falou.

- Comandante, não seria melhor que o senhor e o Tenente Heavyside fossem na frente, seguidos pelo Alferes Durden, depois pela Alferes T'mir, e que eu fechasse a nossa retaguarda?

T'Gar ficou algo surpreendido com a proposta de Bannik. Afinal, ele mesmo dissera que não teriam como proteger ninguém. Uma olhada rápida para T'mir lhe deu o motivo. "Uma coisinha linda dessas, com essa cara de choro, até eu iria protegê-la." Alto, ele disse:

- Boa idéia, Alferes. Muito bem, T'mir, abra a porta.

A meio vulcana se dirigiu para os controles da porta. Em questão de segundos, a porta escorregou para o lado, com um suave "vuuusch". Seguiram pelo corredor, na formação sugerida pelo tyrriano. O cheiro piorou e agora os demais também o sentiam. Mas nem sinal de vida... ou de morte. T'mir tinha restabelecido as luzes do corredor principal onde se encontravam, mas tudo estava vazio.

Quando chegaram na porta da ponte de comando, T'Gar fez com que Bannik e Heavyside se postassem com os _phasers_ armados a frente do grupo. Ele próprio se colocou ligeiramente atrás deles. T'mir e Durden ficaram de lado, na frente do painel. Ao sinal de T'Gar, ela acionou o comando da porta.

A cena que viram foi terrível até mesmo para T'Gar, que desviou o olhar. Ele escutou T'mir soluçar e viu quando o tyrriano a virou de costas, murmurando algo como "Você não precisa ver isso". Heavyside abaixou a cabeça. O único menos abalado foi Durden, que acostumado com a morte, só empalideceu um pouco. Pedaços de corpos _ferengi_ espalhados pelo chão e pelos consoles e até pelo teto da ponte. Sangue e vísceras por todo o lado, e um cheiro acre se espalhava. "É daqui que vem o cheiro então." Pedaços de metal retorcido que antes haviam sido componentes de algo. Recuperando o autocontrole, T'Gar reassumiu a liderança.

- Vamos entrar logo. T'mir, feche a porta assim que entrarmos, e bloqueie os controles externos. - Ela demorou um pouco a reagir, ainda meio recostada no tyrriano. Mas de repente ela ergueu a cabeça, disse "Sim, Comandante." e foi até os consoles que ainda estavam inteiros da nave. Quando as portas finalmente se fecharam, T'Gar se sentiu mais tranqüilo.

- Heavyside, Bannik, mantenham-se alertas. Usem os tricorders. T'mir, veja se consegue acender as luzes e acessar os registros de bordo da nave. - enquanto eles faziam o que pedira, T'Gar chegou perto de Durden que examinava um corpo mais ou menos intacto.

- O que o senhor acha que pode ter sido, Alferes?

O jovem ruivo franziu a testa.

- Não posso dizer algo mais profundo sem um exame acurado, senhor, mas foi algo cortante, como pode ver por esse talho aqui. - Aponta para um ferimento que varava o tronco do _ferengi_. - Mas algumas lacerações parecem ter sido produzidas por dentes, como essas, onde encontrei vestígios de matéria de origem desconhecida. Estou passando os dados para a _Endeavour_ através do meu tricorder. O Doutor Zamblivinsk irá analisá-los.

- Ótimo.

As luzes principais se acendem. T'Gar pode ver Heavyside operando os terminais de força, enquanto T'mir tinha se sentado na cadeira de comunicações. Bannik operava outro console, que pelo que o Primeiro Oficial podia ver era o console de Ciências. Resolveu contatar a _Endeavour_.

- T'Gar para _Endeavour_.

{Fala Spencer. O que está acontecendo aí, Comandante?}

- Confirmamos as leituras dos sensores, Capitão. Estão todos mortos. E de uma maneira nada agradável.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, Spencer responde:

{Eu acho, Número Um, que devíamos env.../*****/...}

De repente, as comunicações foram subitamente cortadas.

- Capitão? Capitão? Endeavour...

T'Gar olhou para os demais. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

T'mir mexeu nos consoles da nave tentando contatar a _Endeavour_ novamente, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela tentou mais uma vez, e nada. Controlando-se para não bater com os punhos no console, ela virou-se para T'Gar e disse:

- Nada senhor... O que quer que seja, além de bloquear o sinal de nossos comunicadores, deve ter cortado os canais externos de comunicação.

Ela viu Bannik olhar para o console de ciências e sacudir a cabeça.

- Algo está mesmo bloqueando comunicações com nossa nave, pois não consigo registrar nem um ruído de fundo. Pode ser algum tipo de pulso extremamente forte atuando no campo subespacial.

Mal o tyrriano acabou de falar, escutaram um barulho alto, semelhante ao de alguma coisa se esfregando no casco metálico da nave. Heavyside e Bannik prepararam seus _phasers_.

- Seja lá o que for que fez isso com os _ferengi_, parece que está de volta. E pelo estrago, creio que nosso encontro com ela não será nada agradável. – Heavyside falou, parecendo estar preocupado.

O barulho aumentou cada vez mais até que parou. Mas o alivio deles durou pouco. T'mir concentrava-se em abrir comunicação com a _Endeavour_ quando ouviu um ruído de metal sendo rasgado. Não demorou muito para uma perfuração aparecer na porta. Reprimiu um grito.

Uma espécie de garra negra forçou o metal da porta, abrindo-a de alto a baixo, deixando um enorme buraco. Através desse buraco, passou um ser de mais ou menos 2 metros de altura, recoberto por uma couraça biomecânica formada por várias placas. Possuía garras ao invés de braços e era bípede. T'mir mal conseguiu respirar, se sentindo tomada pelo pânico. Todo o autocontrole que seus professores vulcanos tentaram lhe ensinar não servia de nada, tudo o que ela podia sentir era uma imensa sensação de medo e impotência. Demorou até que ela percebesse que seu próprio medo se misturava ao medo dos outros, mas principalmente do Alferes médico. "Claro, Heavyside e Bannik foram treinados para controlarem seus medos, assim como T'Gar. Ele não, é apenas um cientista...". De alguma maneira, o pensamento a acalmou. E mais ainda, quando viu Heavyside e Bannik se colocarem na frente dela, com as mãos nos _phasers_.

O alienígena ficou parado, olhando para eles. Balançava a cabeça de forma ameaçadora, mas não mexia mais nada. Parecia estar os examinando.

- Fiquem calmos, vamos ver se é pacífico. - T'Gar dirigiu-se ao estranho ser. - Saudações, eu sou o Tenente-comandante T'Gar, Primeiro Oficial da nave da Federação _USS Endeavour_. Viemos em paz. Quem é você?

"Pacífico? Ele fez picadinho da tripulação de uma nave _ferengi_ e você ainda tem dúvidas?" T'mir permaneceu junto ao console da comunicação. Com os dois Oficiais de Segurança na sua frente, podia tentar abrir novamente os canais para se comunicar com a nave, enquanto T'Gar se dirigia ao estranho ser. Conseguiu uma freqüência nova e sussurrou para o comunicador da nave _ferengi_.

- _Endeavour_, estamos sendo atacados.

Mas quando ela ia receber a resposta da _Endeavour_, o alienígena pronunciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, que o tradutor universal não conseguiu identificar. Os sons emitidos soaram apenas como grunhidos de um animal feroz e curioso. Assustada, ela desligou o comunicador.

Um brilho se fez e, ao lado da criatura, outro ser semelhante apareceu teleportado. O recém-chegado disse na língua da federação:

- Nós somos caçadores. Viemos aqui pelo Grande Portal. Esta nave e sua carga são nossa propriedade, assim como vocês.

T'mir estremeceu, pois até seus sentidos empáticos fracos se sobrecarregaram com as emoções dos alienígenas. Ela viu Heavyside sinalizar para Bannik se manter em alerta, enquanto T'Gar respondia.

- Em nossa cultura, - continuou T'Gar. - prezamos muito a liberdade individual. Não vamos aceitar isso!

Definitivamente, não foi uma boa resposta. A criatura soltou um som parecido com uma risada.

- Liberdade não existe para vocês nem para o seu povo! - respondeu a criatura. - Vocês são apenas comida e substrato para nossas crias!

O meio-klingon sussurrou para seus companheiros

- Preparar _phasers_... potência letal.

Ela não gostava da idéia de ver alguém matar uma coisa viva, mas no caso seria uma questão de vida ou morte para os oficiais. Viu Heavyside ajustar seu _phaser_ de forma ágil e discreta, com os dedos e sem movimentar os braços. Bannik também ajeitou o seu.

Os alienígenas pareceram perceber a movimentação deles. Um deles, provavelmente o líder, começou a mover uma de suas garras para cima com a ponta para baixo, como alguém que segura uma faca para apunhalar. T'mir sentiu arrepios, pois havia visto o que aquelas garras tinham feito com os _ferengi_.

T'Gar deu a ordem de apontar. Heavyside levantou o braço direito mirando o seu _phaser_ na altura média de um dos seres. Bannik mirou e T'Gar saiu da linha de fogo.

Quando o meio-klingon gritou fogo, os três atiraram juntos. Por um breve instante, ela quase pôde sentir o calor do pulso de energia emitido pelo _phaser_. O impacto foi direto e certeiro. O caçador foi arremessado contra a parede. O cheiro, um misto de metal e material orgânico queimados rapidamente misturou-se ao odor da matéria em decomposição na ponte _ferengi_. Mas antes de qualquer outra ação, T'mir se viu envolvida por uma intensa luz azul, assim como T'Gar e Durden. T'mir se sentiu mais tranqüila, mas segundos antes de sumir da nave _ferengi_, percebeu que Bannik e Heavyside ficaram. Gritou para avisá-los, mas sua voz se perdeu.

Quando se viu na sala de transportes, na frente de um Alferes Johnson muito aliviado, ela olhou para seus companheiros. Realmente os dois Oficiais de Segurança haviam ficado. T'Gar resmungou algo, enquanto o Alferes Durden saía para a Enfermaria.

"E agora, o que acontecerá com eles?"

Spencer podia sentir a tensão de todos na ponte. O grupo de descida já tinha ido há mais de 15 minutos e não ainda entrara em contato ainda. Quando T'Gar entrou em contato, se sentiu aliviado.

{T'Gar para _Endeavour_.}

- Fala Spencer. O que está acontecendo aí, Comandante?

Ele ouviu o breve relatório do meio-klingon e refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Eu acho, Número Um, que devíamos enviar uma...

Antes que ele completasse a frase, a tenente Adachi falou.

- Capitão, a comunicação com o grupo na nave _ferengi_ foi interrompida. Estou tentando todos os canais, mas não consigo contatá-los em nenhum.

- Continue tentando, Tenente.

Um comunicado da Engenharia chega até a ponte.

{Capitão, aqui é a Tenente Wills. Os níveis de neutrinos lá fora aumentaram em proporção avassaladora.}

- Qual a explicação para isso, Tenente?

{No momento nenhuma, mas estamos trabalhando para isso.}

- Quando chegar em algo mais conclusivo, avise. Spencer desliga.

A Tenente Adachi estava parada a seu lado.

- Senhor, o Dr. Zamblivinsk informou que também perdeu contato com o grupo de descida. Disse a ele que...

Spencer esperou que ela completasse a frase, mas ela ficou parada, boquiaberta, olhando para a tela. Surpreso com aquela reação da sempre controlada Adachi, Spencer olhou na mesma direção. E teve a mesma reação por alguns segundos. Um _wormhole_ se abrira e de lá saíra uma estranha nave. Era até menor que a Endeavour, mas não se parecia em nada com as naves que Spencer já havia visto. Sua própria aparência era ameaçadora. O assombro de Spencer durou apenas alguns segundos, e ele reassumiu a postura de capitão da nave.

- Atenção, todos aos seus postos, alerta vermelho. Tenente Adachi, tente comunicação em todos os canais. - a nave se aproximara da nave _ferengi_ e parara.

- Nada, capitão, eles não respondem. Mas, parece que o grupo de descida conseguiu entrar em contato. - a jovem aperta alguns botões.

{Ende*%%###ur , esta*%%###s sendo a*%#%#%cados .}

- T'mir, quem está atacando vocês?

Mas a meio-vulcana não respondeu. Novamente as comunicações haviam sido cortadas.

- Spencer para a sala de transportes. Traga-os de volta.

{Capitão, só consigo travar o sinal em três deles.}

Por mais que ele não quisesse fazer essa escolha, ela era inevitável.

- Então os traga.

Pareceu uma eternidade para Spencer, mas segundos se passaram até que novamente a sala de transportes entrou em contato.

{Senhor, temos três integrantes do grupo de descida a bordo: Comandante T'Gar, Alferes T'mir e Alferes Durden.}

- Peça para o Comandante T'Gar e a Alferes T'mir virem até a ponte, se estiverem bem.

Nesse momento, a voz do Primeiro Oficial ecoa na ponte.

{Capitão, peço permissão para resgatar o restante do grupo de descida.}

- Permissão negada, Número Um. Venha até a ponte.

Spencer sabia que seu Primeiro Oficial iria querer voltar, mas ele seria necessário na nave.

{Sim senhor, a Alferes T'mir e eu estamos indo para aí. T'Gar desliga.}

A nave recém chegada preenchia toda a tela. Não era uma visão nada agradável, mas Spencer não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. "Quais serão suas intenções?"

Tami olhava para o seu console, cada vez mais preocupada. A presença do alarme vermelho a incomodava demais. Quando T'Gar e T'mir entraram na ponte, e sua auxiliar se sentou ao seu lado, no leme, se sentiu um pouco melhor. Mas continuava preocupada pelos Oficiais de Segurança que ainda estavam na nave _ferengi_. A ameaçadora nave ainda estava lá, parada, como se estivesse esperando algo... ou alguém. Cinco longos minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse.

- Senhor, estamos sendo sondados. - comunicou de repente a fria Oficial de Ciências, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

O capitão olhou fixamente para a tela, como se estivesse vendo os tripulantes da estranha nave.

- Sonde-os também, Tenente. Vasculhe igualmente a nave _ferengi_, veja se tem alguém nosso lá, ou se eles os fizeram de prisioneiros.

- Sim senhor. - ela olhou seu console por alguns segundos, que pareceram intermináveis para Tami. - Sondagem da nave _ferengi_ concluída. Não há formas de vida macrobiológica.

Tami viu o Capitão morder o lábio inferior. Sinal de que estava seriamente preocupado.

- E a nave alienígena?

Novamente a impassível Tenente apenas demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Não posso dar certeza, senhor, mas pelos nossos sensores, há 85 % de chance de existir formas de vida humanas na nave. Para confirmar, é necessário recalibrar os sensores, devido ao grande número de neutrinos.

- Faça isso, Tenente Wills. Tenente Adachi, tente abrir um canal de comunicação, vasculhe todas as freqüências.

- Imediatamente, senhor. - Tami respondeu, tentando aparentar calma embora estivesse tão nervosa quanto toda a tripulação. Quando ouviu a voz de sua assistente, demorou para conseguir discernir o que ela dizia, e pediu para que repetisse.

- Perguntei se quer ajuda, Tenente. Posso tentar achar uma freqüência alternativa, acho que já sei até como.

Tami acenou com a cabeça. Metade de sua atenção se encontrava no console, a outra no que acontecia na ponte. O Capitão pedira uma análise do primeiro contato para Chaz, que colocou a mão no queixo e pensava. Tami confiava muito no Conselheiro e em sua sensatez. Por isso, prestou atenção quando ele falou:

- Realmente, Capitão, acho que ainda é um pouco cedo para tirarmos quaisquer conclusões. Sabemos que as culturas dos outros quadrantes, como suponho que esta seja, se aquilo foi um _wormhole_, são quase sempre bastante diferentes das nossas. E pelo que o Comandante T'Gar descreveu, eles não parecem estar aqui pacificamente, não aos nossos olhos humanos. Sugiro que entremos em contato, para entendê-los e aos seus motivos. Afinal, o que nós chamamos de crueldade, para outras culturas pode ser uma coisa rotineira. E assim que derem uma brecha, precisamos de uma reunião para levantar o que já temos.

Tami se empenhou cada vez mais arduamente em estabelecer contato com a nave desconhecida. Olhou para o lado e viu sua assistente tentando também, a testa franzida. Ao vê-la, lembrou-se de uma velha freqüência comercial vulcana, abandonada pela Federação há alguns anos. Não custava tentar. Quando obteve resposta, quase sorriu. Mas se conteve.

- Senhor, consegui estabelecer contato com a nave desconhecida. - Tami informou enquanto abria o canal. Na tela principal, uma imagem retorcida de uma das criaturas toma o lugar da nave. Ele era pior do que imaginara, uma criatura saída das mais sombrias lendas dos seus antepassados.

- Criaturas, - inicia o alienígena, em tom neutro - vocês estão invadindo nossa área de domínio. Nosso território. Por esse motivo vocês serão agregados a nossa nave. Sua tecnologia será analisada e seus tripulantes serão o substrato para nossa reprodução. Deponham suas armas. Dois de seus tripulantes já se encontram em nosso poder.

- Eu sou o Capitão Theodore Spencer da _USS Endeavour_, representando a Federação Unida de Planetas. Quem são vocês? Nós não tínhamos conhecimento deste ser um território habitado por outras raças capazes de viagens estelares.

Tami percebeu que o Capitão propositadamente ignorou as ameaças do seu interlocutor.

- Não interessa a você saber quem somos, apenas o que pretendemos com você e sua nave. - a voz saia sem expressão, e Tami não podia dizer se era por causa do comunicador, ou se a própria criatura era assim, apática.

- Nós não queremos lhe fazer nenhum mal ou mesmo guerrear, viemos apenas por que recebemos um pedido de socorro. - O Capitão foi interrompido pelo 'Caçador'.

- O que vocês desejam ou o que vieram fazer também não é importante, gado. Você invadiu nosso território de caça e por isso, sua nave e sua tripulação são nossas presas. Entregue-se ou lute.

Tami sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e pode ver T'mir fazer um gesto, como se estivesse se benzendo. A resposta de Spencer foi a altura da ameaça.

- Nós não vamos aceitar suas ameaças, e não queremos agredi-los, mas eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com a minha tripulação. Podemos encontrar uma solução pacífica para tanto.

- A escolha foi sua, gado. Esteja pronto para a luta. - a transmissão foi cortada, e Tami não conseguiu reabrir. O Capitão falou com Chaz em tom irônico.

- É, Sr. Chaz, isto está ficando cada vez mais interessante. - Tami sabia que era a maneira dele pedir a opinião do Conselheiro. Prestando atenção no que Chaz dizia, não percebeu quando T'mir se levantou e foi até o posto de Ciências.

- Sim Capitão. Interessante e visivelmente perigoso. É obvio que a criatura não tem intenção alguma de se entregar, ou ceder, assim como nós. E temos dois pontos que nos colocam em uma desvantagem cruel. Eles não só tem membros de nossa tripulação a bordo, como também nos conhecem. Talvez possam não conhecer tudo o que somos capazes, mas certamente sabem sobre nós muito mais do que sabemos sobre eles. Afinal, até agora não sabemos de praticamente nada. Precisamos reverter esta situação de qualquer maneira. Os dois lados estão requerendo direitos de exploração e rendição, mas no momento, infelizmente, estamos em desvantagem.

A Ponte ficou em completo silêncio, enquanto Spencer pensava. Tami viu o Primeiro Oficial se postar ao lado do Capitão, provavelmente ansioso para a batalha. Foi quando notou que T'mir não estava do seu lado. Ao procurá-la, viu que estava junto da Oficial de Ciências. As duas estavam de cabeça baixa, olhando para o console, e a tensão era visível no rosto da meio-vulcana. De repente, ela sorriu.

- Tínhamos razão, Tenente Wills. - e voltou para seu lugar, enquanto a Oficial de Ciências informava ao Capitão o que ambas haviam descoberto.

- Senhor, a Alferes T'mir e eu conseguimos abrir um canal de desvio nas comunicações deles utilizando os próprios neutrinos como fonte de energia. Com isso, estou conseguindo captar nossos oficiais.

- No áudio.

Wills já havia passando as configurações para o console de T'mir. Tami olhou e ficou impressionada. T'mir reparou e disse, sorrindo.

- Os cálculos foram dela, eu só entrei com a idéia. - Tami preparou-se para pegar as coordenadas assim que possível, para poder teletransportar os dois de volta, enquanto sua assistente abriu o canal de comunicação.

- Canal aberto, Capitão. - e a Alferes prosseguiu. - Heavyside, Bannik, aqui é a Endeavour. Respondam.

Os segundos se passaram lentamente, até que pelo comunicador, cheia de estática mas audível, chegou a voz do oficial de segurança.

{_Endeavour_? Nossa, estou feliz em ouvir vocês!}

A voz de Bannik também se ouviu, parecendo plena de alivio.

{ T'mir, é bom ouvi-la. Mas tire-nos daqui.}

- Imediatamente. - Tami olhou para seu console. "Essa não, os neutrinos não me deixam travar o sinal deles." Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, o Capitão olhou em sua direção.

- Tenente Adachi, consegue travar no sinal deles?

- Não, senhor. Os neutrinos estão interferindo. - e nesse momento a nave alienígena pareceu se mover ainda mais na direção da _Endeavour_. T'mir tentou contatar novamente os dois oficiais prisioneiros, mas não conseguiu resposta. Tami a escutou tentando diversas vezes.

- Heavyside, Bannik, aqui é a _Endeavour_, respondam por favor...

T'Gar, que havia ido para o console tático, levantou a cabeça, muito preocupado.

- Senhor, a nave parece estar carreg... - não chegou a terminar, pois o Capitão gritou antes, intuindo o que estava acontecendo. Tami também podia sentir que em breve estariam sobre ataque.

- Potência máxima para os escudos! Carregar _phasers_! Armar torpedos! - Um raio verde saiu da nave, atingindo a _Endeavour_ em cheio, fazendo a nave sacudir, com a falha dos amortecedores de inércia. Antes que o Capitão pedisse reportes, Tami se adiantou.

- Perdemos os escudos dianteiros, sistema de navegação, e transportes!

- T'Gar, dispare todos os _phasers_!

- Os bancos de _phaser_ não estão carregados, senhor, de alguma forma eles foram drenados também! - respondeu o meio-klingon.

- Então, os carregue novamente! - ordenou Spencer. Tami pode perceber pela tela que outro raio vindo da nave. Mais uma vez a _Endeavour_ sacudiu bastante. O Capitão que estava em pé se segurou na sua cadeira para não cair.

- _Status_?

- Fomos atingidos diretamente, _decks_ 15 e 16 com casco rompido. - informou Wills.

- Alferes T'mir, reporte as baixas. - a meio-vulcana rapidamente fez um chamado pelos setores.

- Estão faltando 16 tripulantes na Engenharia Principal, Capitão. E a Enfermaria reporta 15 feridos graves em diversos setores.

O Capitão, preocupado, bateu em seu comunicador.

- Spencer para Salek.

{Engenharia aqui, Senhor. Aqui é o Alferes Welker, o Tenente Salek não está a bordo. E mais 15 dos nossos sumiram de repente.}

Tami sentiu um calafrio, que logo controlou. A gravidade da situação não permitia qualquer deslize emocional. O seu console registrou um aumento da energia nos motores da outra nave.

- Senhor, a nave deles está energizando os motores! Eles vão entrar em dobra!

- Podemos ir atrás?

Tami olhou para T'mir, que estavam checando os sistemas de dobra. Ela balançou a cabeça e apontou para as leituras no seu console. Tami respondeu ao capitão.

- Não senhor, o motor de dobra está avariado.

- Droga! - gritou Spencer batendo no braço de sua cadeira e vendo a nave se afastar na tela.

Tami quase podia ouvir o que todos na ponte pensavam. O que teria acontecido com Heavyside e Bannik?


	3. Chapter 3

Após a ofensiva, Aaron percebeu que o transporte estava sendo ativado. Ficou imóvel, esperando retornar a nave da Federação. Mas no instante seguinte percebeu que ele e Bannik não haviam sido focalizados e continuaram na nave ferengi. Não conseguiu controlar sua frustração.

- Maldição, Bannik! Nós ficamos! - olhando para o oficial. "São dois contra um, já que conseguimos derrubar um deles." Redobrou a atenção.

A criatura que ainda estava de pé caminhou até o companheiro atingido. Por alguns instantes fitou o ser ainda em agonia e depois tocou alguns controles. Em seguida uma suave luz verde envolveu o alienígena ferido, e este já não estava mais presente na ponte. A criatura voltou-se na direção deles.

- Sua atitude foi inútil. Deponham suas armas. - a voz da criatura era completamente sem emoção.

- Caçador, se nos quiser comer, esteja à vontade para _tentar_... mas não espere que esta refeição espere calmamente a primeira dentada. - retrucou o Alferes, com o alienígena na mira de seu _phaser_. Aaron admirou a coragem de seu assistente. Mas a criatura ficou novamente em posição ereta, apontando a garra esquerda para Bannik. Um zunido suave, que ia do grave para o agudo, partiu da prótese mecânica do estranho ser. Assemelhava-se a um _phaser_ em sobrecarga. "Parece que o Bannik irritou o bicho feio." Olhou para o alienígena, apontando o _phaser_, e disse para seu assistente:

- Bannik, vamos sair daqui!

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando Bannik, num gesto súbito, o agarrou pelo pescoço, num "abraço" do qual não havia chance de sair. Aaron só sentiu o cano frio do _phaser_ em sua têmpora.

- O que você está fazendo, Alferes? Ficou maluco? - Aaron sussurrou entre dentes, num misto de intrigado e assustado. Bannik o ignorou, e virou-se para o Caçador, dizendo em voz alta.

- Muito bem, Caçador... deixe-nos sair daqui vivos de volta à nossa nave senão eu desintegro-nos a ambos, e você fica sem comida para a sua prole. _Já_!

"Esperto, muito esperto, Bannik. Tomara que eles caiam."

A criatura olhou para o tyrriano e respondeu logo.

- Isso não importa... há muita mais carne de onde vocês vieram. - de repente, o Caçador, como Bannik o havia chamado, calou-se de repente, olhando fixamente o teto da ponte de comando por segundos. Depois, sem dizer mais nada saiu da ponte, deixando Bannik e Aaron a sós. Bannik soltou o pescoço de Aaron, que o esfregou. "Não sabia que tyrrianos eram tão fortes." Os dois oficiais olharam-se intrigados. Olhou o seu _tricorder_.

- Há uma nave de configuração estranha acoplada a esta. - disse. Bannik, olhando para o monitor de leituras de sensores. - Oh-oh...

- Como assim, "oh-oh"?

- Se ela sai dali, ficamos com 30 segundos de ar antes do sistema de suporte de vida falhar.

- "Oh-oh" é pouco, Bannik. - "Pense rápido, Aaron... Como iremos sair daqui?" De repente uma saída apareceu em sua mente.

- Vamos embora daqui, Alferes. - disse. - Talvez as cápsulas de suporte de vida estejam funcionando.

Ambos saíram correndo da ponte para o corredor, sem dar importância para as substancias internas e partes _ferengi_ em que pisavam. Aaron parou e olhou o esquema da nave, pintado em uma das laterais do corredor.

- Maldição, tudo o que precisávamos... Não há cápsulas neste convés. - enquanto Aaron olhava desesperado, tentando achar uma outra saída, sentiu-se sendo erguido do chão. Bannik agarrou-o e continuou a correr pelos corredores até um orifício no teto onde, colado ao metal da nave, se encontrava uma substância biomecânica, muito semelhante à couraça que revestia os Caçadores. O orifício estava fechando devagar.

- Mas... mas isso é... - ele olhou incrédulo para o Alferes.

O tyrriano acenou com a cabeça.

- É sim. Não há outra solução, senhor. Vamos, suba, antes que feche. - meio a contragosto, Aaron concordou em subir. Depois que os dois passaram, a passagem se fechou. "Agora não tem volta. _Endeavour_, não demore!"

Bannik e Aaron caminhavam devagar pelo corredor da estranha nave, tentando investigar cada centímetro das paredes ao seu redor. Tudo era estranhamente silencioso, e o tyrriano começava a se sentir angustiado. E o fato de estar preso na nave de uma raça estranha e hostil não ajudava. Tentou quebrar o silêncio, falando com seu companheiro.

- E agora, o que faremos, senhor? - nesse instante, atravessaram um portal, entrando em um novo corredor. Aaron simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e prosseguiram no mesmo silêncio angustiante de antes.

Nesse corredor, as paredes laterais formavam apêndices paralelos à direção do corredor, dois metros a frente e atrás dos oficiais, que ficaram parados, perplexos. Enquanto tentavam entender aonde tinham chegado, os prolongamentos se juntaram, unindo-se, e se expandiram, formando um recinto hermeticamente fechado. Bannik passou as mãos pelas paredes, tentando achar um ponto fraco, mas sem sucesso. Estavam em um beco sem saída, e Bannik tinha a sensação que estava em uma ratoeira.

- Estamos presos! - exclamou Aaron, soando tão frustrado quanto o próprio Bannik se sentia.

- Parece que estas paredes tem olhos e ouvidos, senhor - respondeu.

- Sim. - o Chefe de Segurança olhou para cima, analisando o teto, procurando alguma falha. - O sistema de segurança desta nave parece agir como um organismo vivo, e ao perceber nossa presença, nos isolou como uma possível ameaça.

- Irá nos eliminar? - um arrepio subiu pela coluna de Bannik ao fazer essa pergunta.

- Ou assimilar. Mais provável que só esteja nos retendo aqui até que alguém, ou algo, venha ver o que está acontecendo.

Perderam alguns minutos analisando com seus _tricorders_. Nada de conclusivo, apenas leituras confusas de sinais tecnorgânicos. Para tentar afastar o silêncio que cobria o corredor, Bannik puxou conversa.

- Bem, sempre poderia ser pior.

Heavyside fez um grunhido, sem levantar a cabeça do seu _tricorder_. Interpretando isso como sinal para continuar a conversa, Bannik prosseguiu.

- A T'mir poderia ter ficado também, aí teríamos que nos preocupar com ela.

O outro homem levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção do Alferes.

- Uma coisa que você vai ter que me explicar quando voltarmos é por que essa implicância com ela. Não dá para entender. A Alferes é boa pessoa, nem parece que tem sangue vulcano. Além de ser bem bonita. E que eu saiba nunca fez nada contra você...- Bannik virou a cabeça para o outro lado e voltou a olhar para o seu _tricorder_. Também não saberia explicar ao seu superior o porque da meio-vulcana o afetar tanto. Ficaram em silêncio, até que passado um tempo, Heavyside falou.

- Por causa do tipo de ruído que detectamos na nave _ferengi_, é bem provável que aquele corte nas comunicações tenha sido causado pela abertura de um _wormhole_. E como _wormholes_ tendem a estabilização ou fechamento, talvez possamos restabelecer contato com nossa nave...

- É uma idéia, senhor.

O humano tentou, batendo no seu comunicador.

- Aaron para _Endeavour_.

{...ssss#sssh...}

Ele olhou desolado para Bannik, balançando a cabeça.

- Apenas estática...

Mas mal ele terminara de falar, as paredes do recinto recém-formado começaram a desprender um líquido com brilho e consistência semelhante ao mercúrio. Formava-se vagarosamente, escorrendo para o chão. Imediatamente, ambos verificaram os _tricorders_. Era algum tipo de substância formada por nanoestruturas.

- Temos que sair daqui logo, não gostaria de ter contato com... essa coisa. - exclamou Aaron.

Bannik concordava plenamente e ajustou seu rifle _phaser_. Apontou para uma das paredes recém formadas e atirou persistentemente por um minuto. Conseguiu abrir uma abertura que não se fechou, porém era pequena demais para a fuga. Sentiam o calor da energia desprendida pelo _phaser_ no ambiente e Bannik sentiu-se perder as esperanças. No mesmo instante, ambos receberam um fraco sinal em seus comunicadores.

{Heavyside, Bannik, aqui é a _Endeavour_. Respondam.}

Os dois se entreolharam. Bannik sentia a esperança ressurgir. Reconheceu a voz como sendo da meio-vulcana. Heavyside sorriu.

- _Endeavour_? Nossa, estou feliz em ouvir vocês!

Bannik, a voz expressando todo o alívio que sentia, também respondeu.

- T'mir, é bom ouvi-la. Mas tire-nos daqui. - naquela situação, ouvir qualquer voz conhecida seria um alívio, mas Bannik mal disfarçara o quanto havia sido reconfortante a voz preocupada da jovem oficial de Operações. Os dois ficaram imóveis por algum tempo, esperando pelo teletransporte. Mas nada aconteceu. Bannik tentou, então, entrar novamente em contato com a nave.

- T'mir, aqui é Bannik... Responda. Vamos, T'mir, por favor...- mas não teve resposta. "Não conseguiram travar no nosso sinal."

Foi quando o buraco feito por Bannik começou a fechar. O Alferes pegou o rifle e atirou, mantendo o diâmetro. Mas passados alguns minutos, percebeu que não adiantaria manter por mais tempo o _phaser_ disparando contra a parede. Até porque a arma já estava quase descarregada. De repente, as paredes cederam por completo. Bannik olhou para Heavyside, mostrando um sorriso de vitória. Estavam saindo pelo corredor quando depararam-se com um grupo de cinco criaturas iguais às que haviam encontrado na nave ferengi.

- Criaturas... - iniciou a maior delas, que deveria ser o líder do grupo. - Baixem suas armas e acompanhem-nos. Vocês estão sob nossa custódia.

Bannik tentava mostrar uma cara impassível para não demostrar o terror que sentia das criaturas. Nem olhou para Aaron para que a fina linha do seu autocontrole não quebrasse. "Tenho de ser firme, tenho de ser corajoso, tenho de... me lembrar que tinha um bom emprego em Tyrria e estaria muito melhor lá,... hey hey hey: lembre-se onde está, homem. Você já foi um embaixador, um diplomata. Use as suas habilidades como se isto fosse um primeiro contato." Ele respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Caçador... Bem-vindo ao Quadrante Alfa. Em nome da Federação Unida de Planetas, a qual esta região está aliada, quero dizer que estamos aqui em paz e sem alguma intenção de sermos hostis para convosco.

O Caçador olhou-o de alto a baixo. Bannik não podia dizer com certeza, mas algo no gesto indicava desprezo.

- Hostis? Humano, nós somos...

- Hum, perdão... Humano não... Humano é o Tenente Heavyside, aqui ao meu lado. Eu sou tyrriano, por favor.

Agora o Caçador parecia quase irritado.

- Que seja, tyrriano. Nós praticamente destruímos a sua nave. Quão hostis vocês poderão ser?

Bannik olhou Aaron e disse-lhe, ignorando a pergunta do Caçador:

- Estratégia 5. Bem pensado da parte do Capitão. - Aaron olhou Bannik com espanto. Temendo que seu superior pudesse dizer algo que estragasse o seu plano, Bannik deu lhe um pisão no pé.

- AAAAAAHHHHH... Claro, a estratégia número 5...com certeza. Quer dizer que agora vem o... - Heavyside olhou para Bannik, dando a deixa para que ele continuasse.

- Exato.

O Caçador observou esta troca de impressões em silêncio. Depois falou.

- O que é a estratégia número 5?

- A manobra da Corbomite. - respondeu Bannik.

O Caçador olhou-os fixamente por alguns instantes, e acabou por falar.

- Acompanhem-nos. Esta conversa já durou tempo demais.

- Também acho... tempo suficiente para o Capitão ativar a Corbomite, Caçador. Você e os seus irão destruir naves _ferengi_ no que quer que passe por uma vida além da morte para vocês...

- Isso é uma ameaça...tyrriano? - o Caçador parecia ter saído de sua apatia, e ficado realmente irritado. Bannik pode ouvir Heavyside murmurar algo como "Agora ferrou", mas se manteve impassível.

- Não, um aviso. Há mais... a não ser que você nos mate, claro. Aí não diga que não avisei...

O Caçador olhou-os e arrancou os comunicadores dos dois, atirando-os ao chão. Agarrando o _phaser _de Bannik, apontou para os pequenos dispositivos e disparou. Os comunicadores eram agora algo negro e derretido no chão. A criatura olhou para Bannik, visivelmente satisfeita.

- Nada de truques, tyrriano. Acompanhem-nos agora!

E assim, enquanto Bannik e Aaron caminhavam pelo corredor, à frente dos Caçadores, Bannik sorria para si mesmo, pensando que no Caçador fizera: os comunicadores padrão da Frota Estelar eram programados para emitir um sinal fortíssimo quando destruídos, para facilitar a localização dos corpos dos oficiais por eventuais equipes de salvamento. O sinal conjunto dos dois comunicadores seria mais que suficiente para que a _Endeavour_ captasse, e seguisse a nave dos Caçadores. Agora, era só esperar que desse certo. E foi com essa esperança que o tyrriano seguiu a criatura.

Spencer olhava o monte de detritos que um dia foram uma nave _ferengi_. Assim que a nave desatracara, a compressão havia feito o resto. Com seus oficiais de segurança lá dentro. Se sentia frustado e impotente. A ponte estava em silêncio desde que a nave sumira. O único som era o do trabalho contínuo dos sistemas da nave.

- Senhor, alguns dos tripulantes faltantes se encontram na nave alienígena. - falou a Tenente Wills. Se a Oficial de Ciências não fosse tão fria, Spencer poderia dizer que ela gostava de cortar o silêncio com notícias ruins. Antes mesmo que o Capitão pudesse responder, ouviu Adachi reportar, visivelmente triste e preocupada, por trás de sua fachada séria:

- Senhor, acabo de receber um sinal fortíssimo proveniente dos comunicadores do Tenente Aaron e do Alferes Bannik. - a jovem oriental encarou o capitão com tristeza no olhar. - Eles foram destruídos.

A raiva e a frustração dele só aumentaram. Nos últimos três meses, aprendera a confiar nos dois oficiais. O simpático Aaron e o sério Bannik, agora mortos. Ouviu novamente a voz de Wills, que o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Senhor, a informação da Tenente está confirmada. Realmente o sinal é proveniente dos comunicadores de ambos. - Wills rapidamente pressionou uma dúzia de botões em seu painel. - Também confirmo o sinal de vida de ambos, senhor.

O Capitão, muito tenso, voltou-se para Wills em um tom muito sério.

- Baseada em que informações pode afirmar algo assim, Tenente?

- Analisando o espectro normal do comunicador quando destruído e comparando com o acréscimos dos espectros biológicos de cada um deles, utilizando informações das fichas médicas, senhor.

- Impressionante! - disse T'mir. A meio-vulcana se virou para Spencer. - Senhor, eu posso fazer uma sugestão?

- Sim, Alferes T'mir, diga. - Spencer olhou para a meio-vulcana.

- Se rastrearmos o sinal dos comunicadores, mais os vestígios deixados pela dobra, talvez consigamos localizar os...

A Oficial de Ciências a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Nossos sensores não tem essa capacidade, Alferes. - a voz era fria e incisiva. - Qualquer cadete saberia disso. O sinal dos comunicadores só chegou até nós porque foram programados para isso.

Mas a mestiça não se deixou abater. Spencer simpatizava com a moça, justamente por isso. Ela não ligava para a opinião dos outros, ainda mais quando sabia que estava certa.

- Mas e se calibrássemos novamente os sensores? Temos uma boa chance de conseguir... E assim poderíamos resgatar os tripulantes, o que, como qualquer cadete do primeiro ano sabe, é uma das prioridades de uma nave da Frota. - Wills não respondeu, mas o Primeiro Oficial se intrometeu.

- Senhor, permissão para ajudar na Engenharia. Possuo alguns conhecimentos que podem ser úteis na recuperação da nave, e eles vão precisar de mais gente, quando redirecionarem uma parte da equipe para recalibrar os sensores.

Spencer se virou para seu primeiro oficial, sorrindo. T'Gar resolvera o impasse do jeito dele

- Permissão concedida, Número Um. Veja o que pode fazer por lá. - o meio-klingon se virou a caminho do _turbolift_, mas Spencer lhe dirigiu mais algumas palavras.

- Ah, Número Um, veja se nos coloca com capacidade de dobra o mais rápido possível. Depois de encontrá-los, ainda precisaremos resgatá-los.

Tami não se sentia muito bem. Tentava ficar concentrada em seu trabalho, mas aquela dor de cabeça estava se tornando insuportável. "Droga... Acho que o balanço da nave não me caiu bem... Não Tami. Você não tem nada. Concentre-se em seu trabalho..." Como sempre, Tami estava sendo muito exigente consigo. Seus pensamentos e sua tentativa de concentração foram quebrados pela voz do Capitão, que estava acompanhando os reparos ali mesmo na ponte.

- Srta. Adachi, como estão os reparos?

- O Comandante T'Gar está progredindo, Capitão. Mas ainda é muito cedo. Acredito que dentro de meia hora poderemos ter uma maior certeza. Mas os sensores já foram recalibrados e estamos fixos no sinal de Bannik e Heavyside.

- Muito bem, continue monitorando. - disse o Capitão, tornando sua atenção para a oficial de ciências. Enquanto falava com a oficial, o comunicador de Spencer foi acionado.

{T'Gar para Spencer!}

- O que foi, Número Um?

{Consegui traçar um plano contra os Caçadores, junto com o Alferes Welker.}

Tami tentou se concentrar no que T'Gar e o Capitão diziam, mas não conseguia. A dor de cabeça aumentava. Olhou para o lado e viu a face de T'mir, preocupada, a olhando. Tentou não transparecer mais o seu incômodo.

Não mais que quinze minutos se passaram quando o Capitão se dirigiu a ela.

- Tenente Adachi, eu vou para a minha sala. Continue monitorando os reparos e me informe qualquer mudança.

- Sim, senhor.

Tami continuava a não se sentir bem. Tentava ao máximo manter os olhos nos controles, mas sentia-se cada vez mais fraca. Quando estava prestes a apagar, sentiu uma mão em seus ombros, e uma voz calma e conhecida falou.

- Senhorita Tami? Não me parece nada bem. - disse Chaz, visivelmente preocupado. A oficial tentou se recompor.

- Não, Conselheiro. Eu estou bem. Não há com o que se preocupar. - disse isso levando uma mão à testa.

- Não, Tenente. Você não está bem. Você vai para a Enfermaria por vontade própria, ou serei obrigado a reportar ao Capitão e arrastar um enfermeiro até aqui? - apesar de estar sorrindo, os olhos do Conselheiro mostravam a seriedade das suas palavras.

- Não acredito que será necessário, Conselheiro. Obrigada. - Tami estava no comando da ponte. O Primeiro Oficial estava na engenharia, ajudando com os reparos, e o Capitão estava em sua sala. Ela precisava ficar.

- Tenente. Se o seu problema é o comando da ponte, eu chamo o Capitão e me entendo com ele. Por favor. Precisa ver o que tem... Por favor?

Tami olhou impassivelmente para Chaz durante os segundos que se passaram. Mas baixou os olhos, e sem dizer absolutamente nada, tocou em seu comunicador.

- Capitão.

{Spencer falando.}

- Não me estou me sentindo muito bem. Poderia ficar, mas o senhor Chaz acha melhor que eu faça uma visita à Enfermaria.

{Ele tem toda a razão. Precisamos aproveitar esse momento de espera para fazer qualquer reparo, seja físico ou material. Dispensada, Tenente. Estarei indo para ponte em alguns minutos. O Conselheiro está aí?}

- Sim, Capitão.

{O comando é dele até a minha volta. Estarei ai logo. Spencer desliga}

- Ouviu o Capitão, Tenente. Enfermaria.

- Alferes T'mir. O leme é seu. - disse Tami para sua assistente. E batendo em seu comunicador, comunicou ao Alferes Möller para voltar ao posto que ela estava deixando.

- Vejo você mais tarde, Tenente Adachi.

- Obrigado conselheiro. Mas não devo demorar.

- Demore o tempo que precisar. Dispensada.

Tami sabia que Chaz nunca diria "dispensada" para ela. Mas ele provavelmente havia dito isso para manter o protocolo, e seguir aquilo que tinham combinado, desde que se reencontraram a bordo da _Endeavour_. Tami gostava disso, e Chaz sabia que estava agradando sua velha amiga de Academia. Tami se retirou da ponte, seguindo para a Enfermaria.

Chaz viu Tami sair da ponte, e se sentiu satisfeito por ter conseguido convencê-la a fazer algo sensato.

- É uma pessoa difícil e forte... Duvido que se eu falasse, ela iria para a Enfermaria por vontade própria. - disse o Conselheiro, sorrindo pela vitória, para T'mir.

- Realmente, é uma pessoa forte, Conselheiro. - Chaz viu T'mir dar um pequeno sorriso. Na psicologia, aprendeu o quanto a mente pode se libertar de um vínculo, não importando o quão profundo ele fosse, mesmo que fosse genético. Sempre que via a Alferes T'mir sorrindo, era a prova de que quaisquer vínculos podiam ser realmente quebrados. - Senhor, quando tempo ainda ficaremos nessa situação?

- Estamos numa situação bastante complicada, Alferes. Qualquer especulação agora seria inútil. Só nos resta esperar. Eu só espero que os Caçadores também esperem por nós...

- Não sei... Quando eu encarei um deles na nave _ferengi_, senti uma sensação tão estranha... De fome e ódio.

Chaz viu T'mir voltar ao seu console, enquanto a ponte permanecia em silêncio. Mentalmente, tomou nota das palavras da Alferes. Apenas o barulho dos computadores funcionando, sendo recolocados em ordem, quebrava o estranho silêncio da ponte.

Foi quando se deu conta da situação. Ele estava no comando. Na _USS Algol_ tinha ficado no comando por diversas vezes. Recebera ótimo treinamento de comando de seu grande mestre, o Capitão Steve Harris. Mas desta vez, ele estava no comando da _USS Endeavour_. Sabia que a situação de comando era temporária. Mas naquele momento, Chaz começou a realmente se sentir em casa. Sabia que tinha a confiança e as habilidades necessárias para exercer aquela tarefa, mesmo naquela situação. Não se entrega o comando de uma nave estelar, em situação alguma, as mãos de qualquer um. E Chaz recebia este privilégio. Olhando para o profundo espaço a sua frente, com suas milhões de estrelas, sentiu que ali era o lugar onde sempre quisera estar, mesmo perseguindo 'caçadores' alienígenas. Sorriu.

Segundos depois, acordou. Não podia ficar parado, perdido em devaneios. Se dirigiu a Oficial de Ciências Wills:

- Alferes Williams. Como está o sinal dos nossos oficiais?

- Estou conseguindo manter um bom contato, senhor. Mas eu realmente não sei por quanto tempo.

Chaz pensou por instantes antes de falar.

- Faça registros periódicos da última posição, de dez em dez minutos. Caso percamos o sinal, vamos precisar de qualquer rastro dele.

A jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu, no tom seco que Chaz já conhecia como característico dela.

- Isso está sendo feito desde o primeiro sinal recebido, senhor.

Neste momento, antes que Chaz pudesse respondê-la, o Alferes Möller chegou a ponte. Ele parecia um pouco desorientado e sem rumo. Chaz foi até seu encontro, aliviado por não ter que responder a Oficial de Ciências.

- Assuma seu posto, Alferes Möller. Auxilie a Alferes T'mir no que for necessário.

- Sim, senhor Conselheiro, senhor. - respondeu o gorducho Alferes. Chaz voltou para o meio da ponte mais uma vez. Após poucos minutos, o Capitão Spencer retornou à ponte e se dirigiu a ele.

- Conselheiro, preciso que elabore um plano de ação para lidarmos com os Caçadores quando os encontrarmos novamente. E não creio que possamos contar com a diplomacia.

Chaz pensou por alguns instantes.

- Capitão, esta caçada parece ser algo natural deles. E pelo tom de voz com que o Caçador se manifestava, ele parecia gostar do que estava fazendo. São como os nobres da Terra da época medieval. Os senhores na frente caçando pelo puro prazer. Mas atrás deles, vem os soldados e os cachorros, pegando carne fresca para alimentar toda a corte. Ou como um leopardo caçando um coelho, não é só instinto, é prazer. Estamos no território deles. E como tal, somos como alces ou coelhos para eles, somente esperando para sermos devorados... E qual era a única coisa que os coelhos podiam fazer quando encontravam um leopardo?

- Fugir? - respondeu um atencioso e intrigado Capitão.

- Não, precisamos usar de esperteza. Falar com eles não pareceu adiantar muito. E lutar, muito menos. Já vimos o que as armas deles nos causam. Precisamos de uma estratégia "fazer e fugir". Como brincar de "polícia e ladrão". Se eles não puderem nos pegar, não poderão fazer nada. Se conseguirmos restituir os motores de dobra, e se os sensores de transporte estiverem em ordem, podemos despistá-los até que ganhemos tempo para alguma outra atitude. É um plano arriscado, eu sei, mas fazer o jogo de caça e caçador me parece ser nossa única saída.

O Capitão ficou calado por alguns instantes, antes de dar sua opinião.

- Muito bem, Sr. Chaz, acho que entendo sua idéia. Vamos ver se conseguimos implementar.

Chaz sorriu mais uma vez, vendo sua opinião ser aceita tão facilmente.

- Capitão...

- Sim Conselheiro?

- Gostaria de ir até a Enfermaria para ver como está a Tenente Adachi.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha entre intrigado e divertido, Spencer liberou o seu Conselheiro.

- Fique a vontade, Conselheiro.

- Obrigado Capitão - Chaz se retirou em direção a Enfermaria.

Os dois tripulantes da _USS Endeavour_ foram conduzidos em silêncio até uma ala da nave onde sentiram um forte cheiro de material orgânico no ar. No caminho, Bannik e Aaron observavam os corredores da nave. Ao contrário dos corredores das naves _Borg_, esses eram muito bem acabados, com paredes perfeitamente lisas, de linhas quase orgânicas. Arcos em distância regular pareciam compor uma estrutura de corredores. Aaron anotava mentalmente o caminho, para saber em que direção estavam indo. Ainda não perdera as esperanças de fugir.

- Prisioneiros, estes são os seu alojamentos. - o alienígena apontava para algo que se parecia com uma cela. Ele se virou para o responsável pela cela - Prepare os outros para a retirada.

"Retirada". O tom de voz do Caçador dizia a Bannik e Aaron que algo não estava bem. Bannik olhou com atenção para dentro da cela, e percebeu alguns rostos conhecidos.

- Aaron, olhe! É o Tenente Salek, e outros tripulantes da _Endeavour_! - o tyrriano parecia contente em rever os oficiais. Aaron olhou com atenção e realmente viu os seus companheiros de nave.

- Silêncio, gado. Vocês não devem ficar contentes com esse reencontro. - o Caçador que parecia ser o responsável pela seção disse em um tom quase sarcástico. Mal acabou de dizer essa frase, entrou na cela para sair logo depois, puxando o engenheiro vulcano pelo braço. Ao passarem por ele, Aaron percebeu que tanto Salek parecia estar estranhamente dopado. Os dois oficiais de segurança foram colocados junto com os restantes, que também pareciam sedados, mas não houve tempo para conversas. Logo em seguida, apareceram mais dois caçadores e levaram os outros tripulantes, deixando-os a sós. Seguiram-se minutos de silêncio e agonia para Aaron, que via Bannik tão agoniado quanto. De repente, ouviram um grito seco e curto, originado por uma voz bem conhecida deles.

"Salek... Meu Deus, o que estará acontecendo?" Aaron olhou assustado para Bannik. Logo em seguida, ouviram-se mais gritos, todos iguais. Todos cheios de uma agonia dopada, para não sentir os horrores da morte. E no fim, nada mais, só o silêncio. Depois de longos minutos naquela atmosfera opressora e sufocante, surgiu uma criatura, igual as outras, apenas com a garra levemente modificada. Segurava algo parecido com uma seringa hipodérmica, cheia com um líquido de cor amarelada, espesso e de aparência assustadoramente letal.

- Nós somos "caçadores", porém somos piedosos para com nossas presas... - disse a criatura que entrava na cela. - Isto irá reduzir o nível de consciência de vocês, para que sintam menos dor. Assim, sua dor não atrapalhará o processo de assimilação.

Bannik e Aaron se entreolharam. Aaron tomou coragem e perguntou à criatura:

- O que é isto? Se vamos morrer, pelo menos gostaria de saber o que estão me aplicando.

- O que vamos lhe aplicar é uma mistura de um sedativo regular, com o que vocês chamariam de "nano-probes", programadas para desativação e purificação de seus órgãos internos. Nós retiraremos todos os órgãos internos, pele e queratina para provisão de nossos próprios corpos. O restante será reciclado e transformado em ração para nossas crias. Alguns corpos irão ser reservados vivos para dar suporte de vida as larvas. - ignorando os protestos e a relutância dos dois, como se fosse meros insetos, injetou o líquido amarelo em ambos.

- Descansem, gado. Em breve estarão na sala de reciclagem. - a criatura olhou pela última vez para os dois, antes de seguir seu caminho. Seu olhar era frio e desprovido de qualquer sentimento pelo que iria ser feito dos dois. Depois que ela saiu, Aaron se ajoelhou no chão, sentindo o desespero se abater sobre ele, juntamente com os "nano-probes" começando a agir. A mão de Bannik pousou em seu ombro, e antes que o tyrriano dissesse qualquer coisa, ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou os estranhos olhos, inteiramente brancos, de seu assistente.

- Nós vamos morrer, Bannik. Nós vamos morrer. - o outro não disse nada, apenas deixou a mão no ombro de seu chefe. Aaron continuou.

- Se eu não voltar e você sim, prometa que irá tomar conta da _Endeavour_, como se ela fosse o tesouro mais precioso do mundo. - o tyrriano assentiu com a cabeça. Aaron abaixou a sua e deixou correr uma lágrima, filha do desespero de um homem que sabia estar inexoravelmente condenado.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor que ia levá-lo até o _turbolift_, Chaz entrou em contato com a Enfermaria.

- Chaz para Doutor Zamblivinsk.

(Zamblivinsk. Pode falar, Conselheiro)

- Como está a Tenente Adachi?

Mesmo pelos filtros do sistema de intercomunicação, Chaz pode perceber o tom divertido da voz do médico.

(Ela está na minha frente neste momento. E teimando em dizer que está bem, e que precisa voltar. Mas não a deixarei voltar ao trabalho, até que ela coma um bom prato de comida!)

- Como assim? Estou indo para aí agora.

(Venha Conselheiro. Acho que o senhor poderá resolver isso. Leonardo desliga)

Chaz apressou o passo. Ao entrar na enfermaria, viu o Doutor, ainda com um _tricorder_ na mão, fazendo alguns últimos exames, insistindo para que Tami continuasse na cama.

- Conselheiro, que bom que veio.

A expressão do médico era a mesma de sempre, jovial e despreocupada.

- Qual o problema, Doutor ? O que ela teve?

Com um gesto que lembrava um professor repreendendo um aluno travesso, o médico olhou desaprovadoramente para Tami.

- Não o que ela teve. Mas o que ela não teve. Ela não fez uma refeição sequer o dia todo!

O Conselheiro deixou transparecer todo o alívio que sentia, ao saber que era somente falta de comida.

- Ela não foi a única, Doutor. Eu estava agora mesmo indo para o _Bar do Davis_. - sorriu para o médico que balançou a cabeça.

- Pois leve-a junto com o senhor. E não saiam até que ambos comam o suficiente. Não quero mais gente caindo de fome na minha Enfermaria! - disse o doutor, com um tom irônico, porém descontraído.

- Sim, Doutor. Sem problemas. Tenente Adachi? Me dá a honra deste almoço? - disse o Conselheiro, estendendo a mão.

- É... Parece que eu não tenho escolha... - a Tenente respondeu em tom irônico, enquanto levantava da cama tendo a mão do Conselheiro como apoio. Assim, os dois saíram em direção ao _Bar do Davis_, onde este os recebeu com a habitual festa.

- Ora, mas quanta honra para meu pobre Bar! Tenente Adachi! O que posso trazer para a senhorita?

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Chaz começou a enumerar uma lista de pratos japoneses. Davis anotou tudo em um _PADD_, e depois os levou até uma mesa.

Enquanto a comida não chegava, os dois ficaram calados. Mas em cinco minutos, o _barman_ apareceu com mais de oito pratos diferentes, pedindo desculpas pela comida ser do replicador.

- Mas vocês sabem como é difícil ter um bom peixe a bordo de uma nave, só congelado. E aí não tem graça.

Depois que o tagarela Davis se afastou, Chaz olhou impassível para ela, esperando que Tami começasse a comer a quantidade absurda de pratos que haviam sido colocados na frente dela.

- Chaz... eu acho que você exagerou... Um só bastaria...

- Dois. No mínimo. - respondeu em um tom misto de repreensão e brincadeira - Pelo que o Doutor falou você não tomou café. E para ser sincero, eu não vi você aqui de manhã.

O Conselheiro percebeu que sua amiga ficou sem graça.

- Na verdade, eu nem jantei ontem. Estava tão cansada que fui dormir direto. Hoje queria chegar cedo na ponte e acordei um pouco atrasada, então não tomei café para dar tempo de chegar na hora certa... – falou, encarando um prato de _udon_3. Sentia-se um pouco enjoada, por isso respirou profundamente algumas vezes.

- _Itadakimasu_4! - disse por fim tomando coragem e começando a comer. Chaz sorriu.

- Muito bem! - disse ele enquanto pegava um prato de _tori no mizutaki_5 - Vamos ver que gosto tem isso aqui!

Ele fez uma careta, e Tami sorriu de leve, deixando-o satisfeito. Começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais, cuidadosamente evitando falar sobre o que estava acontecendo na nave.

O almoço continuou por mais algum tempo. Logo depois, Tami seguiu para seu alojamento, mais por imposição de Chaz do que por vontade própria. Chaz se dirigiu para a ponte, onde continuaria de vigília, aguardando com os outros.

Um caçador trazia Bannik, o arrastando pelo chão. O Oficial de Segurança já estava praticamente inconsciente, pois o efeito da droga que fora injetada já era bem avançado. Não sabia onde estava Heavyside, só se lembrava que ele havia sido levado na mesma direção dos outros.

Bannik foi jogado no meio de uma sala. O Caçador levou sua garra com um líquido verde nela, até o corpo de Bannik, e injetou o conteúdo. Alguns minutos depois, o Oficial da Frota começava a retomar a consciência. A câmara de regeneração tinha um formato circular, e nas paredes, que tinham a mesma aparência orgânica do resto da nave, havia quatro casulos. Três deles estavam vazios, mas no quarto havia uma criatura parecida com os Caçadores que já ele havia visto. Ela parecia estar morta e tinha o rosto mutilado, talvez por um tiro de um disruptor. Um dos braços parecia ter sido de um _Borg_ pois possuía vários implantes típicos da espécie. Contudo, o outro braço parecia ser de um _Vorta_. Found'tzar – o tyrriano ouvira outro Caçador se referir a ele dessa forma – retirou Bannik do chão e o colocou em um dos casulos vazios. As paredes do casulo se moldaram ao corpo dele e o envolveram totalmente. Depois que o viu "acomodado", o caçador saiu da sala. Sentiu os membros tomados por uma estranha dormência. Os olhos se tornaram cada vez mais pesados e se fecharam, praticamente sozinhos.

Bannik abriu os olhos, olhando em volta. O cenário era todo branco. Não havia mais nada, senão uma imensa vastidão de branco. Um espaço. Um vazio. Um... vácuo? Não estava mais deitado, mas sim de pé... sobre todo aquele branco. Bannik abaixou-se para tocar o chão branco, se é que realmente havia chão, e reparou que também as suas roupas, o uniforme da Frota Estelar, que estava rasgado, ensangüentado e sujo, estava novamente intacto e também branco. Somente o seu corpo mantinha a sua cor. Bannik sorriu de maneira triste. "Estou morto. Os monstros me mataram e me deram de comer para sua prole. Tudo o que fiz, tudo pelo que lutei... foi em vão..."

- Não está não, Bannik - voltou-se para trás e olhou o homem de meia-idade que o olhava, vestido de túnica branca. Outro tyrriano, como ele. Reconheceu-o.

- Karrig... Embaixador Karrig... mas você está...

- Morto? Sim, estou, de certa forma... mas Embaixador não sou mais, não aqui, pelo menos.

- Mas eu vi o que restava do seu corpo em _Deep Space Nine_. Eu descobri quem o assassinou... eu resolvi o problema com os _Scythianos_, e...

- ...ingressou na Frota. Sim, eu sei. - interrompeu Karrig sorrindo. - Boa escolha, Bannik.

Uma outra figura apareceu, também sorrindo. Vestia um uniforme da Frota, mas totalmente branco. Sua expressão era de serenidade.

- Tenente Heavyside?

- Sim, Alferes, sou eu.

Karrig se aproximou mais ainda do tyrriano.

- Você tem um brilhante futuro pela frente.

Bannik fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando a amplidão branca que se espalhava até o infinito. Heavyside respondeu.

- Não, Bannik, seu lugar ainda não é aqui. Lembre-se, você prometeu para mim que iria cuidar da _Endeavour_.

Karrig assentiu.

- Isso, Bannik, você não pertence ainda a este lugar, seu futuro não é esse, não aqui, não por enquanto... mais tarde, talvez... muito mais tarde... mas agora não...- tendo dito isto, Karrig empurrou Bannik com força, o projetando para trás e para cima, para o ar, enquanto dizia:

- Mas... eu não quero ir...

- Você voltará, Bannik... - ouviu a voz de Karrig ao longe - ...e eu estarei cá. Esperando...

A voz de Heavyside era quase um sussurro.

- Lembre-se da promessa...

Bannik sentiu-se levado pelo ar, pelo ar esverdeado... esverdeado? Onde estava o branco? Ele reconhecera aquele esverdeado, era a cor das paredes da nave dos Caçadores. "Estou de volta..." pensou, antes de fechar os olhos e se perder novamente na inconsciência...

O caçador entrou na câmara de regeneração para encontrar Bannik já acordado, porém ainda preso dentro do casulo. Ao perceber a entrada do Caçador, o oficial se agitou.

- O que vocês fizeram comigo? Onde estou? - indagou furiosamente.

- Acalme-se tyrriano, apenas restabelecemos seus sistemas. Você ainda é o mesmo, talvez até melhorado.

Se aproximou do oficial e passou sua garra pelo casulo. Imediatamente o casulo se abriu e Bannik caiu no chão enfraquecido.

- Você ainda deve estar um pouco fraco mas logo deve melhorar.

Bannik o olhou, tentando imaginar o que ele queria.

- Porque não virei comida para vocês se deliciarem?

- Bem, parece que seu conhecimento é mais importante. – a criatura encostou sua garra no chão, e dois assentos como os da ponte surgiram, sendo formados pelo material orgânico. Caminhou e com apenas um braço colocou Bannik sentado. Ele se virou e sentou-se em frente.

- Vamos, diga-me o que vocês sabem... da espécie 8472 como você s os chamam...

Bannik refletia no que havia de dizer. Tinha que ganhar tempo, isso era indiscutível, mas também tinha de revelar somente o necessário sem pôr em risco a segurança da Federação... e sobretudo tinha de cativar o interesse destes seres para que eles ficassem realmente interessados no que ele dissesse... como um contador de histórias com crianças em seu redor. "Imagine se os Caçadores decidem mesmo ir atrás da espécie 8472... isso não pode acontecer. Tenho de os levar até aos 8472 por uma pista falsa, de qualquer modo..."

- Bem, para começar seria bom saber o seu nome... de outra forma, como me dirijo a você? - "Canalha seria uma boa...", pensou.

- O meu nome é irrelevante, tyrriano. Fale.

- Ora, ora, que desvantagem lhe traria isso? Quer dizer, vejamos: estou na sua nave, na sua cela, com o seu fluido sei-lá-o-quê a curar-me e sob a mira dos seus guardas... o que é que dizer-me o seu nome poderia trazer de vantagem para mim? - "Vamos a ver se psicologia reversiva resulta." Pensou se daria certo, e desejou ter alguém com treinamento adequado ao seu lado. "Conselheiro Hanges, estás fazendo falta..."

- ... ... ... Gaum'tzar.

- Muito prazer. O meu você já sabe.

- Agora fale, tyrriano.

- Espécie 8472... vejamos... cabeça e tronco humanóide (bem, a cabeça nem por isso), Três membros inferiores ou pés. São oriundos de uma dimensão acima da nossa onde o espaço é fluido, líquido. Não há vácuo como no nosso. São também a única espécie a habitar essa dimensão líquida, e segundo creio, nem sequer conheciam outras espécies até os _Borg_ invadirem a sua dimensão. Presumo que... saiba quem são os _Borg_?

- Os _Borg_ não são páreo para nós, tyrriano. Prossiga.

- Bannik. Chame-me Bannik. Por favor, Gaum'tzar.

A criatura hesitou por instante como ponderando o pedido.

- Continue... Bannik. – o tyrriano sorriu no seu íntimo. Era uma vitória pequena, mas conseguira que o Caçador o tratasse pelo nome.

- Bem, deixa ver mais... têm um sistema de defesa imunitária impressionantemente denso, resistente a várias formas de energia projetada tais como _phasers_ e raios de transporte. A sua matéria orgânica resiste ás nano-sondas _Borg_, por isso não conseguem ser assimilados, também. Ah, e a sua característica mais importante: São telepatas. Conseguem ver o que vamos fazer na nossa mente antes de o fazermos. - Bannik aproximou a sua cara da de Gaum'tzar e abriu muito os olhos.- ...Adivinham os nossos segredos, forças e defesas antes de podermos reagir.

Gaum'tzar ficou silencioso e parecia refletir nas palavras do oficial. Bannik decidira-se a explorar a dúvida crescente no Caçador, a abrir cada vez mais essa brecha de dúvida e , quem sabe, temor.

- Uma única célula de um 8472 possui mais de cem vezes o D.N.A. que uma célula minha - e possivelmente sua - tem. Regeneram-se muito rápido. Provavelmente, de uma única célula deles, consegue-se fazer aí uns cem clones... suficientes para alimentar muitas das suas crias, não?

- Como é que vocês tiveram conhecimento desta espécie? - Bannik fingiu que não ouviu e continuou.

- Eles são feitos da mesma estrutura biomecânica que as suas naves, que são poderosíssimas, incapazes de serem sondadas por naves _Borg_. Quando três ou mais naves se juntam e se ligam umas ás outras, criam um canhão de plasma capaz de destruir planetas inteiros, e...

- Como é que vocês tiveram conhecimento desta espécie? - o tom de voz do Caçador subiu. Bannik ignorou-o e continuou.

-...regeneram-se a si mesmas sem precisar de reparações nem nada que se pareça. São praticamente invulneráveis e...

- _COMO É QUE VOCÊS SOUBERAM DELES ?_ - o Caçador levantou-se da cadeira e fitava Bannik nos olhos fixamente. Bannik ignorou-o e acabou de falar, gritando tanto como o Caçador:

- _...E VOCÊS SÃO CARNE PARA CANHÃO QUANDO ELES VOS ENCONTRAREM! VOCÊS VÃO SER MASSACRADOS, CHACINADOS, ESPEZINHADOS, EXTINTOS, ENTENDEU? E TUDO PORQUE QUISERAM TOMAR O QUE NÃO É VOSSO EM NOME DA PRESERVAÇÃO DA SUA ESPÉCIE SEM SEQUER SE DAREM AO TRABALHO DE PEDIREM AJUDA! ORGULHO! TUDO POR CAUSA DE ORGULHO BESTA! EU ODEIO VOCÊS! ODEIO!_

Bannik recostou-se na cadeira arfando. Queria descontrolar o Caçador, mas acabara por se descontrolar. Dissera tudo o que pensava da sua raça. E agora o Caçador fitava-o, uma expressão que parecia ser de surpresa. Com certeza não pensara que o tyrriano pudesse ser capaz daquele ato de fúria. Uma raça de seres cordatos e pacíficos, os habitantes de Tyrria I eram conhecidos por toda a Frota por sua temperança. Mas Bannik não era exatamente um tyrriano típico. Tomou fôlego e falou, desta vez calma e pausadamente, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

- Gaum'Tzar... se vocês precisavam de comida... por que é que não pediram a nossa ajuda? A Federação de boa vontade vos ajudaria, sem brigas, sem conflitos. Todas as espécies já enfrentaram o espectro da extinção alguma vez na sua existência e sabemos o que isso é: é algo que nunca desejaríamos ao nosso pior inimigo, por mais cruel que fosse. - Bannik posou a mão no ombro do Caçador para dar ênfase e continuou - Está nas suas mãos agora, Gaum... continuar a proceder erradamente como está e passar o resto da vida a contar os dias até a sua espécie extinguir-se... isto é, se os 8472 não chegarem e abreviarem a vossa extinção... ou engolir o orgulho, pedirem ajuda à Federação, e preservarem a vossa espécie sem recorrer a conflitos. Lembre-se: uma mão aberta pode agarrar... uma mão fechada num punho, não agarra nada. Está nas suas mãos o futuro da sua espécie, Gaum'Tzar...

Terminou de falar e recostou-se na cadeira. O Caçador fez o mesmo, imerso em seus pensamentos e nas palavras de Bannik. De súbito um outro Caçador entrou e falou-lhe.

- Gaum'Tzar, a nave da Federação está dentro do alcance dos sensores... estará ao alcance das nossas armas em 36 segundos... Atacamos?

O tyrriano olhou Gaum'Tzar e disse:

- 36 segundos é quanto você tem, Gaum'Tzar, para decidir qual dos caminhos a sua espécie inteira vai percorrer: o da extinção... ou o da proliferação?

Bannik jogava tudo nesta frase. Se Gaum'Tzar ordenasse o ataque, tudo o que ele fizera tinha sido em vão e... bom, pelo menos veria Karrig de novo... Bannik rezava para que o Caçador ordenasse abrir as freqüências de saudação: assim saberia que o seu estratagema dera resultado.

"Diário pessoal do Primeiro-Oficial. Data estelar 23790206.1715. Mais de quatro horas se passaram desde o nosso primeiro encontro com a nave hostil. Foi um golpe de sorte eles terem nos deixado para trás. Talvez tenham feito isso pela emoção da caçada. Talvez...Junto com a equipe de Engenharia, conseguimos determinar que a freqüência de transmissão de energia dos condutores _EPS_ pudesse ser variada aleatoriamente. Os testes foram um sucesso. Além disso, recuperamos 90% da capacidade de dobra. Em nosso próximo encontro com eles, creio que a história será diferente! Fim do diário"

T'Gar fechou seu _PADD_ e bateu em seu comunicador. Queria dar logo as boas notícias a seu Capitão.

- T'Gar para Capitão.

{Fala Spencer.}

- Estou indo para a ponte, senhor. Tenho boas notícias.

E se dirigiu para lá o mais rápido possível. Ao entrar na ponte, o Capitão lhe disse:

- E então, Número Um?

T'Gar se empertigou antes de fazer seu relatório.

- Conseguimos variar a freqüência dos _EPS_ com sucesso, senhor. Teremos dez minutos de "proteção" contra a drenagem. Também recuperamos 90% da capacidade de dobra.

- Muito bem, Comandante, já era hora.

- Capitão, também analisei as gravações de nossa batalha e determinei o ponto de emissão do raio de drenagem. Ele aparenta ser o único existente naquela nave. Sugiro que, em nosso próximo encontro com eles, ataquemos tal emissor para destruí-lo. Desta forma, eles não terão como aplicar a mesma tática.

Spencer pareceu refletir sobre a estratégia apresentada por seu Primeiro Oficial.

- Me parece adequado... vamos até eles então. Tenente Williams, forneça a localização do sinal da nave para a Alferes T'mir. Curso de interceptação, dobra máxima.

Ele viu a fria humana assentir com a cabeça, antes de responder ao Capitão.

- Informações sendo transferidas para o console da Alferes T'mir agora, senhor. - enquanto a meio-vulcana recebia as informações e se preparava para seguir suas ordens, Wills voltou-se ao Capitão e disse:

- Senhor, as coordenadas enviadas a Alferes T'mir são a origem mais precisa possível do sinal de destruição dos comunicadores. A margem de erro está em 0,1%. Porém não há como garantir que a nave alienígena esteja nesta localização neste momento.

"Arrogante como um vulcano." Pensou T'Gar. T'mir sorriu e falou, em tom de gracejo.

- Se eles não estiverem lá, Capitão, é porque provavelmente evaporaram. Acho que foi um dos melhores cálculos que já vi.

Spencer sorriu de leve ao ouvir a brincadeira de T'mir, e deu o sinal para T'Gar. Aproveitando a deixa, o Primeiro Oficial deu as ordens.

- Alerta Amarelo, todos em seus postos! Muito bem, Alferes T'mir! Marque o curso 289 marco 4. Prepare para sairmos com dobra máxima.

- Aguardando comando, senhor.

T'Gar bateu em seu comunicador.

- Engenharia! Quero força máxima nos motores. Dez segundos antes de sairmos de dobra quero os escudos levantados e todos os sistemas _EPS_ da nave prontos para oscilar conforme as simulações!

{Sim Comandante.}

T´Gar olhou para o Capitão que disse, com a voz firme e cheia de alguém acostumado a liderar uma nave da Federação.

- Acionar!

Os dedos de T'mir dançaram no console, e as estrelas que se viam na tela viraram borrões. A _Endeavour_ estava caçando os Caçadores.

A tensão era visível no rosto de todos. Bem, quase todos. A Alferes Wills e o Comandante T'Gar estavam impassíveis, como se estivessem se dirigindo a uma base da Frota para uma licença. "Quanto dessa impassividade será fachada?" T'mir se sentia absolutamente exausta. Assim que tudo terminasse, iria para seus aposentos e tomaria uma boa e demorada ducha, sem se importar com a água reciclada. A Tenente Adachi parecia bem melhor depois que comera, e já estava de volta, no console de operações. T'mir olhou para o seu próprio console e informou:

- Dez segundos para sairmos de dobra, senhor.

- Muito bem. - respondeu o meio-klingon. - Engenharia! Preparem os _EPS_ agora! Quero todos os sistemas defensivos com oferta máxima de energia!

Todos os olhares na ponte se viraram para o Capitão, esperando a sua resposta. Levantando de sua cadeira, Spencer falou:

- Vamos para meio impulso. - enquanto T'mir reduzia a velocidade da nave, o Capitão se voltou para Wills. - Srta. Williams, sensores ao máximo quero varredura completa da área.

- Fazendo varredura agora, Capitão. - depois de alguns instantes, continuou. - Senhor, os sensores mostram traços de partículas de dobra na área. Esse tipo de partícula de dobra é a mesma que a nave dos alienígenas expele. Os sensores também detectaram a seqüência em que foram dispersadas, senhor. Como pegadas em uma trilha.

Spencer se virou para Adachi.

- Você confirma, Tenente?

A jovem confirmou.

- Sim senhor, a definição da Tenente é absolutamente precisa, podemos seguir o rastro deles como se fossem mesmo pegadas: o caminho está todo aqui.

T'mir se sentia intranqüila. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Estavam cada vez mais próximos da nave alienígena. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, a Oficial de Ciências falou.

- Senhor! Localizei a nave alienígena!

A tensão dos tripulantes era quase palpável.

- Eles já nos localizaram, senhor - acrescentou Adachi. - E estão voltando a nave em nossa direção.

Instintivamente, T'mir voltou-se para o Capitão, esperando sua decisão. Confiava nele. Tinha que confiar.

Desde que ouvira a Oficial de Ciências anunciar a nave alienígena, Spencer se sentia tenso, na eminência dos acontecimentos. Era finalmente chegado o momento do confronto.

- Estão em alcance visual?

Ele quase podia sentir todos os olhares na ponte virados para ele. Não podia decepcionar sua tripulação.

- Em cinco segundos, senhor.

- Tenente Adachi, tente contatá-los em todas as freqüências! Srta. T'mir, curso de interceptação, máximo impulso. - Spencer se virou para o console de segurança. - Alferes Pepe, carregue os _phasers_.

As duas Oficiais de Operações executaram um silencioso balé sobre seus consoles. A tensão aumentava, e Spencer se levantou, caminhando até próximo os consoles a frente. Viu as costas de Adachi, tão controlada, e as de T'mir, tão emotiva, e pôde ver que ambas estavam igualmente tensas. "Elas confiam em mim, todos confiam. Não posso decepcioná-los."

- Alcance visual! - Wills anunciou.

- Na tela.

A imagem da nave dos Caçadores apareceu na tela principal. Spencer olhava para a tela. A nave dos caçadores se aproximava. Era pequena, mas mostrou que podia destruí-los facilmente. "Será que a idéia de T'Gar vai funcionar?"

- Senhor, eles estão respondendo a nossa comunicação.

Spencer se forçou a sorrir e olhou para Chaz e T'Gar.

- Hora da diplomacia! - voltou-se para a oficial de operações - Abra o canal, Tenente.

Respirou fundo e começou.

- Aqui é o Capitão Spencer da _USS Endeavour_. Vocês estão com nossos tripulantes a bordo, pedimos que vocês os devolvam.

{Humano. Diga o que tem a oferecer em troca.}

Spencer ouviu aquilo e imediatamente fez o gesto para Adachi interromper a comunicação.

- Canal interrompido.

Virando-se para Chaz, Spencer indagou.

- Troca? Mas o que é isto? O que você me diz, Conselheiro?

- Capitão. Parece que para eles somos somente mercadoria. Talvez _nós_ não sejamos uma mercadoria tão valiosa... Talvez tenhamos algo melhor para eles do que nós mesmos...Espero.

Spencer refletiu sobre essas palavras por alguns breves instantes.

- Concordo, vamos ver até onde eles vão... Abra novamente o canal.

Novamente a figura hedionda do Caçador apareceu na tela.

- No que você estaria interessado?

{Queremos informações.}

Spencer sinalizou de novo e o canal foi interrompido.

- Informações? Alferes Pepe, como estão os _phasers_?

O jovem Alferes respondeu prontamente. Parecia ansioso em mostrar serviço.

- Prontos para disparo, Capitão...

- Não faça isso! - interveio Chaz rapidamente - Atirar neles só ia causar um conflito prematuro! Vamos ver exatamente o que eles querem. Temos uma chance de sair disso sem um combate estelar!

- Muito bem, Conselheiro. Vou continuar com isso... Tenente Wills, algum sinal dos nossos?

- Sim senhor. - afirmou Wills, no seu tom de voz usual, logo após ter pressionado alguns botões rapidamente seu console de ciências. - Há um sinal bem forte do Alferes Bannik, Capitão.

- E os demais, Wills? - "Será que os perdemos?"

- Consigo somente sinais fracos e espaçados dos demais tripulantes seqüestrados... Estão mesclados. - respirou e prosseguiu. - Posso somente afirmar um sinal fraco do Tenente Salek, Capitão.

- Menos mal. - Spencer sinalizou para Adachi que abriu o canal novamente.

- Que tipo de informações?

{Informações sobre a espécie 8472... como vocês os chamam.}

Spencer cortou novamente as comunicações.

- 8472? Como eles sabem...

Num rápido _flashback_, Chaz lembrou-se de todos os relatórios que já recebeu sobre raças desde a sua época de burocrata da Frota.

- É isso, Capitão ! Se o que eles querem é "carne", ou melhor, matéria orgânica, o que melhor que do que matéria orgânica regenerativa? Talvez algum de nossos tripulantes tenha entendido o real sentido da existência deles, e tenha jogado a idéia de que nós conhecemos uma espécie que é mais interessante para eles do que nós mesmos ! Esta é a troca. Talvez a nossa raça para eles seja somente alimento pequeno... Eles imaginam que os 8472 sejam mais úteis para eles. Acho que algumas informações como localização, ou algo assim, não irá fazer mal a ninguém. Além do mais, sabemos o quão poderosas ambas as raças são.

Sentindo um novo alento, uma esperança de conseguir sair dali com sua nave e sua tripulação quase inteiras, Spencer quase sorriu.

- Certo Conselheiro. Vou dar o que eles querem, mas vamos nos concentrar em recuperar nosso pessoal. - sinalizou para Adachi.

- Podemos lhe dar essas informações, mas queremos nossos tripulantes de volta.

{Primeiro as informações.}

Mais uma vez Spencer interrompeu.

- O que ele acha que somos? _Ferengis_?

- Eles se acham uma raça superior. É de imaginar que eles tentem estar sempre um passo a nossa frente. Mas isso é apenas uma ilusão de grandeza. Eles já mostraram que tem real interesse pelas nossas informações. Eles sabem que se nos destruírem, a Frota Estelar inteira estará aqui amanhã para ficar no pé deles, e que não irão conseguir as informações que desejam.

- Certo, vamos fazer o jogo dele. Srta. T'mir, temos o transporte funcional?

A meio-vulcana executou alguns comandos, entrando em contato com a Engenharia, para depois responder ao Capitão.

- Não senhor. Toda a energia disponível está focalizada nos sistemas de defesa da nave, e disponibilizá-la para os transportes demoraria tempo demais.

Desanimado, Spencer sinalizou.

- Como você quer que entreguemos essas informações? Nossos sistemas não são compatíveis.

{Vocês nos trarão as informações.}

Ele sentiu os olhares de seus oficiais. Parecia que seus ombros sustentavam o peso da nave.

- Muito bem, enviaremos uma nave pequena até vocês.

{Aceito. Quando chegarem perto, os traremos para dentro de nossa nave.}

- _Endeavour_ desliga. - depois que a imagem da criatura desapareceu da tela, Spencer se virou para os oficiais, que esperavam ansiosos. - Conselheiro, prepare um pequeno dossiê sobre os 8472, obviamente tirando as partes mais interessantes.

- Sim, Capitão. - Chaz se dirigiu ao _turbolift_.

- Número Um, vá com a Alferes Wills, Pepe e um médico. T'mir, você irá pilotar a nave auxiliar. Mantenha contato no sinal deles, qualquer problema nos contate. Como vccê estará mais perto, a distorção que a nave dos caçadores causa será menor..

Impressão sua, ou os olhos da meio-vulcana se arregalaram? Por um momento, pensou que T'mir ia pedir para ficar, mas a jovem não disse nada, somente assentiu. Todos se movimentaram, seguindo suas ordens.

Found'tzar estava em pé, observando Bannik. O oficial da Frota estava sentado, parecia estar se recuperando ainda. Fazia apenas alguns minutos que havia saído da inconsciência causada pela droga que o alienígena havia lhe injetado. Por uns instantes, o Caçador apenas piscou seus olhos rapidamente. Em seguida, quando achou que já havia esperado demais, caminhou em direção a Bannik.

- Venha comigo, tyrriano. - pegou Bannik pelo braço e o forçou a caminhar. Quando iam saindo da sala, ouviram um barulho, vindo do casulo que continha um caçador. O casulo se abriu. O ser começou a caminhar em direção ao dois.

- Seja bem-vinda de volta, Vrumi'tzar. - disse Found'tzar fazendo um gesto de reverência. Algo no jeito da criatura e de como Found'tzar a tratava fazia Bannik achar que era uma fêmea, e superior a ele.

- É bom estar de volta. - respondeu Vrumi'tzar com uma voz familiar a Bannik. Ele a encarou e se espantou ao ver o rosto de Salek na face daquela Caçadora.

- Vamos à ponte, Gaum'tzar precisa lhe falar. - Found'tzar caminhou em direção ao corredor, arrastando Bannik, e sendo seguido por Vrumi'tzar. O tyrriano ainda estava tonto, mas a lucidez voltava aos poucos. O que aqueles monstros haviam feito com o vulcano?

Leonard Zamblivinsk estava debruçado sobre uma interessante amostra de tecido coletado por Durden na nave ferengi quando o seu comunicador tocou.

- Zamblivinsk na escuta.

Ouviu a voz do Primeiro Oficial.

{Doutor, precisamos de um Oficial Médico para acompanhar um grupo de Oficiais na nave dos Caçadores.}

- Entendido, vou ver se arranjo um "voluntário". Zamblivinsk desliga. - refletiu alguns instantes sobre quem poderia ir, sem correr riscos demais. Foi quando lembrou-se de um de sus assistente, o Alferes Durden. Ele tinha tido sérios problemas no passado e havia recebido "_nanotechs_". Era muito provável que isso o resguardasse dos seres, de acordo com as leituras e os dados que o próprio Durden havia conseguido na nave ferengi. Chamou-o .

- Alferes Durden.

Ele veio rapidamente. O Doutor o olhou com ar paternal.

- O Capitão precisa de um oficial médico para acompanhar o grupo de oficiais a bordo da nave dos Caçadores. E eu pensei em você.

O Alferes concordou e saiu rapidamente. Leonard olhou para a porta por onde seu assistente acabara de sair. Não gostava de mandar seus subordinados em missões perigosas, mas eram oficiais como ele, e sabiam dos riscos e sacrifícios da profissão. Resignado, voltou para a sua amostra.

Welker caminhava apressado em direção ao hangar. Precisava entregar um _tricorder _melhorado ao grupo avançado. Por ele, teria ficado na Engenharia, mas ninguém mais havia se voluntariado para o encargo. E o motivo para isso era simples: o _tricorder_ deveria ser entregue à Oficial Chefe de Ciências. E a opinião na Engenharia sobre Wills era unânime: "brrrrrr".

Quando chegou no hangar, encontrou um oficial médico, Alferes como ele.

- Olá. - estendeu a mão. - Sou Johnny Welker, Engenheiro Chefe Interino.

O médico apertou a mão que lhe foi estendida.

- Sou o Alferes Tyler Durden, Oficial Médico Assistente.

Welker puxou assunto com o médico, e conversaram amenidades, sobre a Academia, sobre a nave e seus tripulantes.

Quatro oficiais chegaram por um _tuboelevador_. Welker reconheceu o Primeiro Oficial, a Oficial Chefe de Ciências e a meio-vulcana de Operações. O quarto oficial era um Alferes da Segurança.

- Comandante. - apresentou-se e depois voltou-se aos demais - Tenente... - deu um passo a frente em direção à bela moça vestida com uniforme azul.

- Tenente Wills, acrescentamos neste _tricorder_ uma maior capacidade de localização dos tripulantes que estão na nave alienígena, espero que seja bem útil. - estendeu o _tricorder_ para ela, enquanto sorria.

A resposta de Wills foi calorosa como o inverno de Plutão.

- Obrigada, senhor Welker, mas não é necessário. Eu fiz o mesmo com este _tricorder_ aqui. - Welker se sentiu um pouco constrangido com a frieza da mulher, e não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta.

Foi quando a Alferes T'mir se aproximou deles, depois de ter se dirigido a um console de computador na entrada do hangar.

- Wills, se você já tiver terminado a sua paquera, podemos ir.

Welker não conseguiu segurar o riso, principalmente ao ver a cara de Wills. Despediu-se dos demais, e voltou para a Engenharia. Mas no íntimo, torcia para seus colegas voltarem logo, inteiros e bem.

O caçador que levava Bannik foi saudado pelos demais Caçadores na ponte com um leve aceno de cabeça. Vrumi'tzar surgiu por detrás dele e os dois voltaram a sua atenção para ela.

- Bom vê-la inteira novamente.

A fêmea pareceu considerar a afirmação de Gaum'tzar e, meio rosnando, meio sorrindo, disse:

- Ilógico, Gaum'tzar. Nunca estive em pedaços. Somente ferida.

Bannik voltou-se para ela. A face de Salek estava estampada no corpo da Caçadora. Teve uma idéia, mas tinha que agir rápido e pegá-los de surpresa. Correu para a caçadora e abraçou-a, quase chorando.

- Salek... Meu Deus... eu não vou deixar você ir com estes animais... você está me ouvindo aí dentro?

Bannik agarrava a cabeça da Caçadora nas suas mãos com força, parecendo dominado pela emoção triste que lhe crispava o rosto. A Caçadora agarrou a sua cabeça com ambas as mãos também e procurava afastá-lo.

- Afaste-se de mim, gado!

De repente, o mundo ao redor do tyrriano se dissolveu.

... ... ... E Bannik agora estava num espaço largo, um templo com colunas de arenito vermelho no alto de uma montanha. O oficial reconheceria aquela montanha e aquele planeta de olhos fechados, mesmo sem nunca ter estado lá: Vulcano. "Mas... ainda agora estava na nave dos..."

- Bannik?

Bannik voltou-se e encarou Salek, de pé e vestido com o uniforme da Frota...inteiro e de volta ao normal. E, para seu maior assombro, sorrindo.

- Mas... ainda agora você estava... e eu estava...

- Não há tempo para perguntas. A minha mente não irá durar muito mais tempo neste corpo alienígena, pois a mente da Caçadora vai aos poucos tomando o controle. Assim, todos os segundos são preciosos. Aproveitei esta sua explosão emocional para estabelecer uma fusão mental entre nós para... para lhe pedir um favor e esclarecer o meu plano.

Bannik sorriu. Sua idéia dera certo.

- Na verdade, eu estava contando com isso. Sabia que a mente de um vulcanóide era forte demais para ser subjugada assim tão fácil. Só tinha de lhe tocar para ver se você estabelecia contato.

- Ouça agora. Em outras circunstâncias, lhe pediria que tomasse o meu _Katra_ no seu corpo e o levasse a Vulcano, onde seria depositado. Contudo, fiquei ciente que os Caçadores não pretendem a paz, mas sim aniquilá-los. Mesmo depois de conseguirem o que querem. Portanto, o lógico é ficar aqui, tentar tomar o controle desta Caçadora e sabotá-los por dentro. Tentarei explodir as naves, assim que for possível. Era isso que queria esclarecer. Diga ao Capitão Spencer ou ao Primeiro Oficial T'Gar que não têm que se preocupar mais com os Caçadores.

Bannik percebeu a extensão dos planos do Engenheiro.

- Mas... assim você sacrifica-se para que eles morram. Isso não é lógico.

- As necessidades de muitos sobrepujam a necessidade de uma minoria... Ou de um só. E já estou morto, de qualquer modo. Peço-lhe que viaje até Vulcano, se puder, e transmita aos meus pais e à minha prometida que... os amo muito. Deixe-os fazer uma fusão mental, se possível... eles saberão tudo, então.

Mesmo triste, Bannik se conformou em abandonar o companheiro. Ele tinha razão.

- Boa sorte, Salek. Farei o que você pede.

O vulcano sorriu, e ergueu a mão na saudação vulcana.

- Vida longa e próspera.

... ... ...Bannik abriu os olhos e viu a cara de Vrumi'tzar sobre a sua. Estava deitado no chão.

- Estes seres são demasiados frágeis, Gaum'tzar. Arremessei-o com o mínimo de força e ele desmaiou assim que caiu.

Bannik ergueu-se e encarou Vrumi'tzar e depois Gaum'tzar. Este falou-lhe.

- Os seus... colegas... estão a caminho daqui. Chegaram agora e vêm trazer a informação sobre os 8472 em troca de sua vida.

Bannik tremeu por dentro. O que iria acontecer agora?

Estavam entrando na pequena nave auxiliar. T'mir e T'Gar, como iriam na frente, entravam por último. Foi quando o Conselheiro chegou esbaforido com o dossiê em suas mãos. O entregou para T'Gar e saiu do hangar, não sem antes desejar "boa sorte" para eles. T'mir entrou e se sentou na cadeira do piloto. Olhou para o meio-klingon ao seu lado e invejou sua frieza. Rezou mentalmente uma pequena oração terráquea que sua mãe lhe havia ensinado e suspirou fundo.

- Muito bem, senhores e senhorita. Esta é sua comandante falando. Vôo sem escalas com destino à nave dos Caçadores alienígenas. Por favor apertem os cintos e mantenham seus _phasers_ à mão caso haja alguma eventualidade.

T'mir sorriu. "Aqueles filmes terrestres antigos sobre desastres aéreos que vi durante a Academia não me fizeram bem." Depois da piadinha, T'mir começou a trabalhar sério. Ajustou os níveis de energia e calibrou os sensores. Checou o sistema de suporte de vida e o teletransporte. "Tudo OK"

- Comando do hangar, Alferes T'mir no comando da_ Hawking_ pedindo autorização para decolagem.

{Aqui é o Alferes Jonhson. Autorização concedida, T'mir. Boa sorte e tragam nossos rapazes de volta.}

- Faremos o possível, Jonhson, obrigado. _Hawking_ desliga.

T'Gar estava "distribuindo tarefas" aos demais. O alarme de abertura das portas externas soou e T'mir pode ver o brilho das estrelas contornando a silhueta da nave alienígena quando elas abriram totalmente. Manobrou a nave com perfeição. Os próximos momentos foram de tensão. Era algo quase palpável. Até mesmo no Primeiro Oficial. T'Gar parecia impassível, mas T'mir podia sentir ondas de tensão também nele.

- Leve-nos para a distância de 5 km da nave, T'mir.

- Sim, senhor. - manobrou até o limite imposto. Ao chegar lá, a nave abriu comunicações.

{Atenção nave da Federação. Preparem-se para transporte.}

Logo se viu um brilho estranho quando o teletransporte era acionado. Vendo seus colegas sumirem, T'mir se virou preocupada com eles.

- Boa sorte, pessoal. Se cuidem. - "E voltem todos, por favor..."

O grupo fora transportado para um sala de transporte de paredes em uma cor verde musgo. Pepe ficou visivelmente enojado com a aparência e o cheiro do lugar, enquanto Wills quase que imediatamente sacou seu _tricorder_ e começou a fazer leituras. T'Gar ia falar algo para seus companheiros, quando ouviu um som gutural.

Virou-se, e arregalou os olhos ao ver um dos Caçadores em posição bem ameaçadora. Sabia o que um deles era capaz de fazer. Mantendo a frieza e o auto-controle, ergueu a voz de maneira nada cordial.

- Onde estão nossos amigos, Caçador?

A resposta do alienígena foi automática.

- Venham comigo.

A nave era composta de uma espécie de tecido tecnorgânico. Um misto de metal e tecido vivo. Inclusive, em alguns pontos, ela parecia pulsar. O ambiente era um pouco mais escuro e sombrio que um cubo _Borg_. Quando entraram na ponte de comando, viram Gaum'tzar, Found'tzar e Bannik, que lhes falou em um tom um tanto descontraído para a situação.

- A pizza chegou?

T´Gar teve vontade de rir, mas conseguiu se conter.

- Como você está, Bannik?

- Esfomeado, mas bem, diante das circunstâncias. Eu comeria até mesmo a comida do Davis com prazer.

T'Gar se sentiu aliviado ao ver que o tyrriano mantivera o bom humor. Um dos Caçadores se impacientou.

- Nos dêem as informações, klingon! - ordenou Gaum'tzar.

Se havia algo que T'Gar odiava, era que lhe chamassem de klingon. Ele era humano demais para isso. Respondeu ao caçador calmamente.

- Primeiro eu tenho que saber onde estão os outros.

- Estão bem, mas você só os verá quando tivermos as informações.

Insatisfeito com a resposta, T´Gar voltou-se para Pepe, quando um dos Caçadores que estava de costas se virou. Ele possuí-a o rosto de Salek.

- Salek?

Bannik aproximou-se de T'Gar e falou-lhe em voz baixa.

- Senhor, esse não é mais o Salek. Eu sou o único sobrevivente de todos os seqüestrados. Parece que eles tomam os corpos de outros seres vivos e vão assimilando os tecidos para os seus aos poucos.

Bannik olhou T'Gar nos olhos e agarrou-lhe o antebraço, como que mandando uma mensagem só com o olhar. T'Gar olhou por alguns instantes os estranhos olhos sem pupila do Oficial de Segurança. "Ele quer que saiamos daqui o mais depressa possível."

- Vamos embora, senhor. Não temos nada a fazer aqui.

T'Gar concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo, Alferes Bannik.

Entregou a informação a Gaum'tzar, que os ignorou completamente, voltando a sua atenção para os monitores, ficando de costas para eles. Decerto queria checar a informação. Quando teve certeza que nenhuma das criaturas estava prestando atenção nele, T'Gar pressionou o seu comunicador.

- T'Gar para a _Hawking_: cinco para transportar.

A visão da ponte da nave dos Caçadores foi substituída pelo interior da _Hawking_. T'mir ergueu-se da cadeira. Olhou-os, visivelmente aliviada, e caminhou até Bannik.

- Você está bem, Bannik?

- Bem, eu... - Bannik foi abraçado por T'mir e não falou mais. T'Gar queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, mas não disse nada. O tyrriano havia passado momentos difíceis, e provavelmente estava precisando de ser reconfortado.

Assim que eles sumiram, T'mir abriu comunicação com a _Endeavour_.

- _Endeavour_, Alferes T'mir falando. O grupo acaba de ser transportado para a nave alienígena. Alguma ordem?

{Não, Alferes. Mantenha a sua posição e esteja preparada para transportá-los assim que puder.}

- Entendido, _Endeavour_. T'mir desliga.

Faziam quinze minutos e nada de sinal dos outros. "Calma T'mir, onde é que já se viu uma meio-vulcana ansiosa? Bom, você sempre está... Eles estão bem, você sabe disso...Todos eles. Aaron, Salek...Bannik..." Mal acabara de pensar isso quando ouve um sinal no comunicador.

{T'Gar para a _Hawking_: cinco para transportar.}

T'mir sorriu aliviada. Eles conseguiram. Tranportou-os de volta. Quando os viu se ergueu da cadeira e foi até Bannik.

- Você está bem, Bannik?

- Bem, eu... - Não esperou que ele respondesse. Podia sentir a solidão e a necessidade de contato do tyrriano mesmo através de seus sentidos empáticos tão fracos. Era quase como se fossem seus próprios sentimentos. Abraçou-o forte, o apertando contra si, e lhe pareceu que os outros haviam sumido da pequena nave. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele, seu cheiro. Queria ficar nos braços dele para sempre. Sentia-se tonta e leve ao mesmo tempo. E nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia passado, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

- Minha nossa, como eu estava preocupada. - largou-o, sorrindo, um pouco constrangida. Mas segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. Por algum motivo, não conseguia se afastar dele. - E Aaron e os outros? O que houve?

A tristeza dele era visível ao responder.

- Os outros... morreram. Sou o único sobrevivente. Salek... bem, Salek é uma outra história, algo que você, como meio-vulcana vai entender quando eu lhe contar, T'mir.

Ela apertou as mãos dele, tentando confortá-lo.

- Sim, você irá me contar o que houve com Salek. - quase desejou que estivessem em outro lugar, a sós, onde ela pudesse tirar aquela tristeza dos olhos dele, tão estranhos e tão fascinantes. Por que a tristeza dele a incomodava tanto? - Bom, já que estamos juntos de novo, acho que devemos sair de perto desses caras o mais rápido possível, não concordam?

Reparou que os outros os olhavam. Tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento, sentou-se na cadeira de piloto e ligou o comunicador.

- _Endeavour_, aqui é a_ Hawking_ comunicando que estamos voltando.

T'mir manobrava tranqüilamente para chegar a _Endeavour_, tentando recuperar a calma, quando um dos sensores do console lhe indicou que a nave havia levantado seus escudos. Pensou rápido. "Os Caçadores devem estar para atacar."

- É bom se segurarem, por que tenho que sair da linha de fogo. Apertem os cintos que lá vamos nós!

Fez uma manobra repentina, jogando a pequena nave toda para a esquerda. Mas foi tarde demais. T'mir só sentiu o impacto, antes mesmo de perceber que haviam sido atingidos. Um gemido veio dos assentos atrás.

- Todos bem?

Uma voz desconhecida respondeu, e T'mir demorou a perceber que se tratava do Alferes médico.

- Não, o Alferes Pepe foi atingido. E está morto.

T'mir segurou a respiração. Só agora sentia medo. Olhou novamente os consoles a sua frente. A fuselagem ainda estava inteira mas no ponto de rompimento. Mais um tiro e estariam perdidos. Tentou se comunicar com a _Endeavour_.

- Endeavour, aqui Alferes T'mir falando. Responda.

Silêncio. "Droga, teve ter avariado o nosso sistema de comunicações." T'mir levou a nave para fora do alcance dos Caçadores. Podiam ver a _Endeavour_ e a nave alienígena brigando. Silenciosamente T'mir disse uma prece, esperando que tudo desse certo.

A nave da Frota estava resistindo bravamente, e parecia levar até uma certa vantagem, quando, de repente, um portal se abriu, e os Caçadores fugiram por ele. T'mir suspirou aliviada quando os sensores mostraram que a _Endeavour_ levantara os escudos.

- Senhores, estamos voltando.

T'mir manobrou e os levou para longe daquela ameaça. Quando todos saíram da navezinha, deixou-se ficar ali e suspirou aliviada. Bannik sentou-se na cadeira atrás dela e encostou a cabeça, ainda digerindo os pormenores da sua estada na nave dos Caçadores... o que vira... os colegas que tinham morrido... a sua experiência de quase "pós-morte"..."Tenho de falar com o Conselheiro assim que fizer um relatório preliminar ao Capitão, tomar um banho e dormir uma semana..."

Foi quando a meio-vulcana se ergueu e o viu ali.

- Bannik? Não percebi que você havia ficado. Está tudo bem?

Ela sentou do lado dele e o encarou com aqueles imensos e doces olhos castanhos que lhe haviam chamado a atenção desde a primeira vez que a vira. A sensação do corpo dela ainda estava em seus braços e ele estava se sentindo estranhamente embaraçado na presença da meio-vulcana.

- Sim, T'mir, está... Só estava a pensar em algumas coisas que ocorreram comigo. Mas está tudo bem.

Ela sorriu, e colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

- Se precisar conversar com alguém, eu estarei aqui. É só chamar. - ela se levantou e saiu da nave auxiliar. Bannik a observou se dirigir para um console na parede e digitar alguma coisa. Lembrou-se de Heavyside perguntando sobre a implicância que ele tinha com T'mir, e que ele não pudera responder.

Spencer estava sentado em sua cadeira, aguardando ansiosamente por notícias do grupo avançado. A espera era inquietante. Às vezes, aquilo parecia ser a pior parte de ser um Capitão.

A Tenente Adachi virou-se para Spencer e comunicou.

- Capitão, a _Hawking_ nos informou que está retornando.

- Muito bem, Tenente. Quantos a bordo?

Tami pressionou alguns botões.

- O grupo avançado e o Alferes Bannik.

"E os outros? Mortos?" Pensou Spencer.

O Alferes que ocupava o console de ciências informou:

- Capitão, estou detectando um aumento de energia na nave dos Caçadores.

Spencer se levantou e bateu em seu comunicador.

- Ponte para Engenharia.

{Engenharia, aqui Welker falando.}

- Sr. Welker, o sistema do _EPS_ está pronto?

{Sim, Capitão.}

- Acione imediatamente. Spencer desliga.

Spencer se voltou para a Tenente Adachi.

- Escudos levantados!

- Mas Capitão, eles não vão poder entrar na nave...

- Do jeito que estamos, Tenente, eles estariam com muita sorte se sequer chegassem aqui. - Spencer esperava que T'mir fosse a piloto que sua ficha na Academia dizia ser.

Nesse mesmo instante, a nave dos Caçadores atirou.

- Um quarto de impulso a frente! Travar _phaser_ na nave dos Caçadores! - Esbravejou Spencer. Mas não era a _Endeavour_ o alvo dos Caçadores. O raio havia atingido a nave auxiliar. O Capitão resolveu aproveitar a vulnerabilidade dos inimigos.

- Fogo!

Os _phasers_ da _Endeavour_ dispararam na nave dos Caçadores.

- Relatório, Tenente Adachi!

A jovem digitou algo em seu console, e relatou ao Capitão.

- Atingimos um setor da Engenharia deles, senhor, mas não causamos dano algum. Não consigo entrar em contato com a _Hawking_.

- Tenente Adachi, temos transportes?

- Sim e não senhor...

- Como?

- O alcance é muito baixo, eles vão ter que chegar mais perto.

Spencer socou a sua cadeira, tentando dar vazão a sua frustração.

- Vamos chegar mais perto deles, então! - "Porque eles não revidam?"

Vrumi'tzar segurava Gaum'tzar pelo pescoço. Como ela era maior, ele estava sendo sufocado enquanto tentava atingir o chão. Os outros dois olhavam perplexos.

- O q-que... v-você... t-tá.. fa...endo!? - Gaum'tzar tentava falar.

- Você não vai destruí-los! - Respondeu Vrumi'tzar. O seu tom de voz era estranho para eles. Gaum'tzar fazia sinais para Found'tzar, de modo que ele o libertasse. Mas Found'tzar relutava em atacar a fêmea, afinal ela era sua superior, os dominava.

- Va-vamos! N-não é e-ela! - Gritou Gaum'tzar.

Found'tzar finalmente entendeu que havia algo de errado. Levantou-se e enfiou sua garra no torso de Vrumi'tzar, dilacerando seus órgãos internos. Ela imediatamente soltou Gaum'tzar, e agonizando de dor, foi ao chão. Gaum'tzar esfregava a sua garganta.

- Ela ia me matar... Helm'tzar, _status_?

Helm'tzar retornou sua atenção para seu console.

- A nave grande nos atacou, mas seu raio não nos afetou. Nosso raio apenas conseguiu avariar a nave pequena, e não conseguimos trazer nenhum deles.

- O portal? - indagou Gaum'tzar.

- Em 25 mol'rocs estará aqui. - respondeu Found'tzar. Gaum'tzar refletiu.

- Vamos atacar a nave grande.

- Para que? Eles não são compatíveis... você viu como ficou Vrumi? - retrucou Found'tzar.

- Oras, deve haver algum compatível! Não há raça que não conseguíssemos incorporar até hoje.

- O raio está preparado. - informou Helm'tzar.

Gaum'tzar olhou fixo para o corpo de Vrumi'tzar... A raiva que sentia daquele que a destruíra se dirigia também aos seus congêneres.

- Disparar!

Spencer se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhava até o console de operações, quando a nave sacudiu com um forte impacto.

- Fomos atingidos pelo raio deles! - anunciou Tami.

- Danos?

- Foram mínimos, os escudos estão agüentando.

Spencer sorriu. "A modificação do _EPS_ funcionou..."

- Preparar torpedo quantum. Disparar assim que estiver pronto.

Segundos depois, veio o anúncio do Alferes que estava no console tático.

- Torpedo disparado!

Spencer olhou fixo para a tela, esperando o resultado de seu ataque.

A nave sacudiu bastante. O cheiro de material orgânico queimado era forte. Alarmes soavam.

- Gaum'tzar, o casco está rompido! Fomos atingidos em cheio! - disse Helm'tzar.

- Eles parecem ter boas armas. - disse Found'tzar.

- O portal?! - gritou Gaum'tzar.

- Já está nos nossos sensores.

Gaumt'zar olhou para a tela. Viu a nave da Federação brilhando, resplandecente. Mas por mais que quisesse lutar, sabia que tinha que fugir. Os dados que obtivera deles talvez garantissem o futuro de seu povo. A vingança poderia ficar para outro dia.

- Disparem mais uma vez e vamos a toda velocidade para lá!

Os outros apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

Spencer havia observado o torpedo atingir a nave dos Caçadores. Parecia que eles não estavam preparados para um ataque da nave da Federação.

- Senhor, parece que eles... - Tami foi interrompida antes que completasse a frase pelos solavancos na nave. Outro raio vindo da nave dos Caçadores atingiu a _Endeavour_.

- Relatório! - indagou Spencer.

- Escudos em 35% mas agüentando. - disse o Alferes no console de segurança. "Estamos conseguindo." Pensou o Capitão.

- Preparem outro torpedo! Disparar ao meu comando. - ordenou o capitão.

O Alferes apertou vários botões rapidamente.

- Torpedo pronto!

- Travar no alvo e... - Spencer interrompeu sua fala, boquiaberto. Na tela principal aparecia a imagem da nave se deslocando para longe da _Endeavour_. De repente, surgiu nas proximidades da nave alienigéna algo que lembrava um _wormhole_. A nave desapareceu dentro dele, que em seguida também sumiu dos sensores.

- Mas que diabos foi aquilo?

- Um _wormhole_, senhor?

Spencer nem respondeu o Alferes da Segurança, se limitando a olhá-lo feio. Retornou sua atenção para a Tenente Adachi.

- Tenente, escudos abaixados, vamos receber nosso grupo avançado.

- Sim, senhor.

Spencer retornou para sua cadeira. Ficou lá sentado, observando a tela que mostrava as estrelas e refletindo sobre os últimos eventos. "Uma raça que domina a tecnologia de _wormholes_ artificiais? Será que teremos como resistir a eles na próxima vez?" A voz da Tenente Adachi interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Senhor, o grupo avançado já está a bordo.

- Relatório?

- A Alferes T'mir relata que os danos estruturais na nave foram grandes, mas reparáveis. Infelizmente o Alferes Pepe morreu.

Spencer suspirou.

- Muito bem, Tenente. Podemos sair de alerta vermelho. Marque curso para a base estelar mais próxima. Velocidade de cruzeiro. A ponte é sua até T'Gar voltar... Estarei em minha sala. - ordenou Spencer, levantando-se e caminhando para sua sala. Quando chegou lá, caminhou até sua cadeira, e praticamente jogou seu corpo nela.

- Computador, gravar entrada no diário.

Acessando... programa iniciado. 6

- Data estelar 23790206.1954. Parece que nosso conflito com os alienígenas se encerrou com a fuga deles. Infelizmente, dos tripulantes seqüestrados somente conseguimos resgatar o Oficial de Segurança Assistente, Alferes Bannik. Estamos nos dirigindo para a Base 25, onde iremos efetuar reparos. A raça que encontramos pareceu possuir grande conhecimento de tecnologia de viagem estelar, assim como de sistemas de ataque e defesa. Nossas armas pouco surtiram efeito. Talvez tenhamos encontrado mais um povo que não se importa com diplomacia, nem coexistência... apenas a conquista os interessa. Me parece ser mais uma longa jornada a galgarmos... e mais vidas a serem perdidas...

Spencer fez uma pausa.

- Computador, apagar último trecho do diário e gravar.

Processando...

Pode-se ouvir os sons típicos do computador mostrando que a tarefa havia sido completada. Spencer se levantou e saiu do seu escritório a caminho de seus aposentos. Necessitava de um bom banho.


	4. Chapter 4

Epílogo

Davis limpava tranqüilamente o balcão do _Bar do Davis_. Já era tarde da noite nos cronômetros oficiais da nave, e quem não estava de serviço, descansava em seus dormitórios. Estava pensando em, sinceramente, acabar de limpar e também ir dormir. Aquela bagunça com os aliens feios tinha deixado a nave em polvorosa, e afastado todos do _Bar do Davis_. Para piorar, o Tenente Heavyside tinha morrido na mão dos caçadores... E o desagradável tyrriano iria assumir o posto. "Nem sempre se ganha." Lavou as mãos, e quando ia apagar as luzes, o Conselheiro entrou. Qualquer outra pessoa teria sido dispensada, mas Davis gostava muito de Chaz, então o saudou animadamente.

- Olá, Conselheiro! Quer beber alguma coisa? - Chaz acena com a cabeça. - Hum, que desânimo... Algo bem forte, mas sem álcool?

Davis se meteu no estoque e saiu de lá com uma garrafa empoeirada e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Pronto, conhaque rigeliano sintetizado, safra de 2365! A melhor dos últimos 200 anos!

Colocou um copo para o Conselheiro, enquanto ele mesmo se servia.

- Bom, quer conversar? Quer dizer, você parece chateado...

O Conselheiro começou a relatar a missão para Davis. Do choque em ver uma raça que não pensava em mais nada a não ser a sobrevivência, ignorando os interesses de outros, até a tristeza pela morte dos tripulantes. Literalmente, desabafou. Davis percebeu como deveria ser difícil ser o Conselheiro da nave. Quer dizer, os outros podiam contar as coisas para você, mas para quem você contaria?

Por isso, o _barman_ escutou com atenção. E quando Chaz terminou, a única coisa que pode dizer, enquanto enchia novamente os copos, foi:

- Bem, Conselheiro, é como diz um velho ditado lá da Terra. "Um dia é da caça..."

Chaz o interrompeu.

- Mas e nós quem somos? A caça ou os caçadores? Somos hegemônicos só até encontrarmos alguém mais forte e poderoso?

Davis não respondeu. Ergueu seu copo, sacudindo a cabeça. Virou a bebida em um trago só, e completou seu ditado.

- "... o outro é do caçador."


End file.
